Digidestinedmon Written by Kanada
by Charem
Summary: This is Kanada's story, taken down, never finished, and never returned...till a good friend found this for me. "The Transformed" follows this story. So check it out!


Hello everyone! You're probably wondering what the heck this is. Well, it's Kanada's "Digidestened-mon"! If you didn't know, my story was basing itself off of this very story! Then Kanada stopped updating and took it down. That was pretty disappointing. 

In any case, a good friend of mine recovered this story (up to where it was stopped) and I decided to throw it up here for all to check out! (Hope you don't mind, Kanada... O.o)

I'm doing this "a la rush job", so I'm not bothering with Chapters (hope that doesn't bug anyone...it's sorta long!), and it's sorta put together quickly...

Anyways, hope it's an interesting insight. You'll see a lot of similarities between my story and Kanada's, but from different viewpoints.

Enjoy!

Charem

Digidestened-Mon

by Kanada

1. The Saga Begins (oh very original…)

Part One My name is Tai.  
I guess I'm a normal 10-year-old kid. I have a regular family, a regular life but, I don't just have one life. Sure, I go to school, play soccer, joke around, and stuff like that, but that all changed last summer at camp .  
Sora, TK, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and I all stared in awe at the fresh blanket of snow on the ground. Yes, snow. In the summer. Even more amazing were the things we had found on the ground. They resembled a watch-if some one had gone ballistic and cut off the bands. They were palm sized, electronic, and were, I'll admit, pretty cool-looking. Until they brought a tidal wave like void down on us, that is.  
We fell and fell and fell. Did I mention the falling part? I did? Okay. The next thing I remember is waking up in the middle of a forest with a floating head breathing down my neck.  
"Yaaahhh!!" I screamed, and threw the thing off of me. I backed into a tree and just stared. What else could I do?  
The floating head just laughed. "Don't be afraid Tai," It said. "I'm your friend!! Friend!! FRIEND"  
And so began my adventures with Koromon. You'd think my life is weird enough, right? Me and my six friends-now seven, since my little sister joined our whacked out posse-running around the digital world whooping digi-butt on some seriously demented bad guys. Well, surprise!! Cause just today, my life got a LOT weirder .

So, okay. We had just defeated Apocalymon. That was one SERIOUS virus. Agumon-that's Koromon's rookie' form-and I were joking around like any other day in the Digiworld when Izzy got an e-mail from Genni. Genni's this weird old guy that gives us vital information about our next challenging foes.  
Izzy's brown eyes narrowed intently as he read the information off of his Pineapple laptop. "Great job Digi-Destined! You have freed our world from the forces of evil!! You may now return to your real homes." Just as he said this, a dimensional rift-much like the one we first fell into at camp-opened before us and seemed to beckon us to it. Everyone just stared at first. I think me and Agumon were the first to realize that we could go to my world. FOR GOOD!  
"Yahhooo!" Agumon and I screamed in unison. We both ran to the vortex, and took a flying leap in. The rest of the gang didn't hesitate to follow.  
Once inside the vortex, we found we were not free-falling. We could walk on thin air. We all gathered around Izzy as he began to read the rest of the message.  
"Do NOT bring the digimon with you. If you all pass through the portal, the effects could be disastrous" Izzy looked up at us with fear in his eyes.  
Kari-that's my 8-year-old sister-grabbed my arm. "Tai I don't feel so good"  
Now that she had said it, didn't feel so hot either. I was dizzy, really dizzy. I felt all tingly. Pretty soon, all of us-digimon included-blacked out in the vortex.

"Tai? Wake up, sweetheart." My mom's voice penetrated my sound slumber.  
I immediately sat up in bed. My bed. I was home!!! "Oh, mom!!" I threw my arms around my mom, and I could tell this surprised her. All she did was pat my head in bewilderment.  
The next day was a school day. School. After all that had happened. I really did not want to go. So, I did what any good kid would do.  
"Mooommmyyy, I don't feel so good ." I said, and handed her the thermometer, which had been in close contact with my lamp for a few minutes. Needless to say, it worked like a charm. Within minutes I was in bed, home alone with Kari.  
Kari came into my room a short while later. "Tai? What happened to Gatomon?" I sat up and gasped. Gatomon was her digimon partner and she wasn't here? Come to think of it, where was?  
My mind raced as I called up Izzy. When he answered, he sounded as confused as I was.  
"I can't find Tentomon, either." He said. " I called the others. They can't find their Digimon. Matt says poor TK's been crying since we got back"  
"Izzy, this is not good." I was really beginning to worry. None of the Digimon could be found. Where were they? "Listen. Let's meet up at Sora's flower shop. Sora should be helping there right now...something about Take Your Daughters To Work Day.'" I took a deep breath, and tried not to sound panicked.  
"Got it. Later, Tai." Izzy hung up.  
I hung up, and ran out the door. Sure, I was supposed to be sick, but hey! My digimon, my best friend, could be in danger. "Tai!" I heard Kari yell as I started to run out the door. I had forgotten to tell her in my rush to get to the flower shop. "So what did Izzy say?" shed asked me. Trying to sound cheerful, I told her that we were all going to meet at the flower shop. I then started to tell her that she needed to stay home. "Maybe Agumon and Gatomon will show up after I go so I think you need to stay here..." I told her. She instantly game me her "Hey, don't treat me like a little kid" look. "You always do this you know. TK and I are always getting told to stay behind for our own good." She told me. "I'm sorry Kari...but..well..you know." I replied feeling guilty. "I know..." she admitted. "Just hurry back. And I want you to tell me everything. No matter how much it may upset me." She said, looking more serious then I had ever seen anyone look. "I promise." I told her as I started out the door for Sora's flower shop.

The shop was a ways from my apartment and it would take me awhile to get there on foot, having stupidly forgotten to bring any money for a ride on the bus. That was OK though. It would give me time to think. Quickly my worry for Agumon returned. The same knot in my stomach that I had gotten many times before when I was worried about Kari was back. "Your going to worry yourself sick at this rate..." Maybe if I tried to take my mind off him. It was weird. Anything I'd think about would somehow tie in to Agumon. I couldn't even think about Soccer, my favorite sport. It reminded me of the time we had played a quick game, Digimon VS. Human, right before Etemon had surprised us with an evil Greymon. Jezz, how far was I away from the shop anyway? A quick look at the street signs confirmed I had a good mile to go. I was in a more run down part of the city now, with only the occasional person passing by on the sidewalk. The area almost seemed to match the weather as I walked on. The air was heavy with the smell of rain from the light drizzle from a few hours ago, the area damp and as dark as the sky overhead was.

It was then I noticed that, for no apparent reason, I was sweating heavily. I then became aware of how cold it was, as a light breeze chilled me as I walked on. I needed to stop I decided, sitting down on the bench for a bus stop. Maybe I did have a fever I thought as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I was shocked at how hot I was. "Great, I acted sick, now I am sick." As much as I'd like to I couldn't stop I told myself as I sat up. As soon as I did, my head started to ache sending me right back onto the bench. Whoa, I am sick. The worry knot in my stomach quickly became an aching pain. My head was starting to swim a bit as well. I tried to shake it off but it didn't lessen, actually intensifying. As it did, my vision blurred a bit. "I have to get some help..." I mumbled, pushing myself off the bench. I braced myself as I did, quickly being hit with a wave of nausea as I stood up. I was nowhere near home, or even a hospital or clinic. I'd have to find a phone or something...but I gotta sit down first... I started to run down an alley thinking it was a shortcut but found it was a dead end instead. I stood there for a moment before almost puking my guts out. Holding back a mouthful of bile, I stumbled down a few feet farther down the alley. I needed to get some help, but I couldn't go any farther. I stopped again, trying to hold down my lunch. Rippp It took me a moment to register what happened but the odd draft I felt confirmed my pants had ripped. "Great...just what I need" I though sarcastically to myself. I stood there a moment longer before leaning against one of the sides, sliding down to the ground. I hadn't realized it before but I was deathly tired. I could feel myself fall asleep, only partly aware that my whole body had gone numb.

"Tai " Huh? What? Where was I? "Tai " Is this a dream? Yeah, it had to be a dream. I remembered falling asleep now... "Tai " Agumon. Agumon was calling my name!! But where? Where was he? As I wondered the place I was in came into focus. For some reason I was in a room filled with mirrors, like one you'd find at a carnival. I looked around frantically. All I saw were the mirrors and no Agumon. To my right I saw movement. I turned and could see him faintly behind the mirror. He was pounding on them, yelling so faintly I could barely hear it. I started up to it, planing on braking it. But as I did Agumon started to fade. "No!! Don't Go!!" I screamed as he quickly disappeared from view. I stood there starring at where he had been, cursing myself for not saving him.

As I stared, I noticed that the color of my skin was off looking. It looked like I had one of those ugly orange tans you get from those instant tan creams. Soon after this I noticed my hands were starting to itch. I tried to ignore it but soon it felt like they were on fire. Shocked at how bad they itched I quickly pulled off my gloves, soon wishing I hadn't. I watched in horror as my now bright orange hands started to reshape. I watched as my thumbs curled up against my palms, and disappeared into them. As that happened my fingers started to shrink. In moments they had reduced in size by more that half. In a few seconds they were completely gone, but in an instant after a set of 3 claws jutted out of where they had been. I started to scream, but was stopped when my shoes burst apart as a set of new clawed feet burst out. It was then I realized that I was starting to shrink. My clothes now hung off me now 4 or 5 sizes too big. But as I shrank I felt an odd feeling at the base of my butt, as if my bones were growing. I then turned and looked at my image in a mirror behind me. I now knew what that sensation was. I had grown a tail. Before I could even grasp that new addition to my body, I could feel my face starting to change. I could feel an intense pressure as it started to grow outward. I tried to close my eyes, not wanting to watch, but as I tried they were forced open as they moved to a new position on my head. I could feel the changes as they started to slow. My hair going limp, then disappearing from my head. My face reforming into a reptile like shape. My mouth filling with new, sharp teeth. Soon after I could feel the changes had stopped but I didn't want to see what or who I had changed into. But I knew I had to. I opened my eyes and saw who I knew I had become. I had turned into Agumon.

I finally snapped out of that...that nightmare. I shook it off and began to get up off the ground.  
Wha..? I thought to myself. I was already standing?!! No matter how I stretched, I couldn't get up any higher. I reached a hand up to scratch my head in confusion, and, to my utter horror, my hand was not my own. A three fingered orange talon had somehow taken the place of my human hand. No I had an awful premonition .I raced to the mouth of the alley, and stared into the window of the dress shop next door. I gasped at my reflection.  
My dream wasn't a dream I had turned into Agumon!!!

I turned in horror and ran back down the alley, tripping on my new clawed feet as I fled. Fearing I'd be seen I dove into a nearby trash can, closing the lid as fast as I could. I sat in the garbage filled can for several hours. Soon I punched a hole in the side of the can for light with my new thumbless hand. I stared at myself for an eternity trying to grasp what had happened. I looked at my new body with great awe. No thumbs, only 3 claws. Oversized feet with 3 talons. A short, stubby tail. An elongated face, with my eyes now on the sides of my head, altering my field of vision. I had become the mirror image of Agumon. Once I had come to grips with my new body (or as close to that as I'd ever get) I decided that I needed to find the others. If this happened to me, it may have happened to them too. Cautiously I climbed out of the trash can making sure no one was around. It was now late in the evening, the streets thankfully empty. I went back to the window I had looked in before. My face was unchanged. I then looked around me searching for my clothes. Finding them I chuckled at how big they were. My pants, now with a huge hole in the bottom, didn't fit, and my shirt reached the ground. I then tried to dawn my goggles only to find that without hair they simply slipped off. Giving up, I then noticed how cold it was. As I started to shiver I knew I had to get going or freeze to death. Izzy's place was the best place to head, since he might already know what had happened. It was dark but not dark enough to go in just the shirt, so I scoured the garbage cans in the alley looking for a disguise. I soon came upon a moth eaten rain poncho. I blended in well enough, except for my tail sticking out the back of the poncho. It was dark. Maybe no one would notice.

Izzy's apartment was on the otherside of the city. I would have to get on the train. Luckily no one was at the station when I got there. Having no money, I simply sneaked in by ducking under a few rails. I soon boarded the empty train and sat down to think. I didn't think Izzy would go to far from his house if this happened to him to. He may be nearby. Creek I practically jumped out of my skin when a little girl, maybe 5 or 6, came into the car. She was in a little dress, almost like Mimi's but in shades of green instead of pink. She had a ton of freckles on her little face, her lime green hair in long pigtails. I tried to conceal my face and body, hoping she wouldn't come to close. "Hello? Are you awake?" she asked. I didn't answer, wishing I was invisible. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" as she neared I thought maybe I could scare her away. When she was a few inches from me I jumped up, puling down the poncho's hood reveling my dinosaur head. She was startled but didn't run. I growled at her showing my teeth trying to look menacing. She then smiled, a sweet smile. I knew I had failed miserably. "Ohh, how cute. Do you have a name?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Come on now. Here I'll give you some food." She said pulling out a baggy of cookies from her backpack. I resisted, but I hadn't eaten for many hours so I reluctantly accepted. I devoured them quickly as she told me who she was. She spoke quickly, telling me her name and why she was on the train. She and her mother were just getting home from a long trip out of town, and that she didn't expect to find anyone on the train, much less a cute little dinosaur. I acted like I couldn't talk to avoid any questions, having no idea what I could or should tell her, until she heard her mother calling her from the next car. With that she left. A bit stunned from how close that was I stumbled a few cars farther down. About 10 min later my stop finally came up.

End part 1

Digidestened-Mon part 2

2. Dog Days and Pigs Fly (I know that's mean but I don't care)

Hi. I'm Matt. It's only been a few hours sense my adventure in the Digi world had ended, but what happened next I never expected. When we left the Digi world we all crowed into the portal home without thinking. It was over. We could go home. We never thought this would happen. But that's getting ahead of the story. I'll start at the beginning. We had just read Genni's message and had realized that we had screwed up big time. Everyone blacked out. I woke up at home, in bed. TK was there to. I then remembered that he was over for a visit when we had gone back to the Digi world. It was the same day we left. Only 7 hours had passed. The same amount of time Dad said we had been asleep. After Dad left TK and I alone, we searched for our Digimon not knowing were they had gone to. As we searched I had to constantly reassure TK that Patamon , his digimon, was fine. We looked for 2 hours before we got a call from Izzy. He informed us that none of the group's Digimon could be found. TK instantly burst into tears when I told him. Izzy said that he would call Tai and bring him up to speed , then hung up. A few min. later he called back and told us that around 4:30 to meet everyone at Sora's Mother's flower shop.

Afterwards, I had the pleasant task of trying to clam TK down. As soon as I got close to him he grabbed hold of me and started to bawl as loud as he could. I didn't bother struggling, knowing that he had a death-grip when he was like this. He used me as a human-Kleenex for about an hour straight before he stopped. "Don' t worry," I had told him "Patamon and Gabumon, and all of our digimon are fine. I'll make sure Patamon comes back here 100 A OK. All right?" He finally let go of me, looking like he may cry again. "Promise?" he asked, his voice weak from crying for so long. "Yeah, I promise." I told him. He then latched back onto me, wanting to be comforted again. "At least he had stopped crying...." I thought as I convinced him to take his mind of Patamon for a bit by watching a little TV. We had 3 hours before we needed to go, and Dad would be gone for most of the night. We had nothing better to do, aside from cleaning the apartment which we had torn apart looking for our digimon. No way that was going to happen. Now that TK had clamed down, I started to worry a lot more about Gabumon than I had been. TK's crying had made where I couldn't hear myself think, but now he was silent and question of what had happened now had my complete attention. What had happened? Were they still in the Digiworld? Were they here in our world? Were they...dead? I had no answers for my questions, and wouldn't have any until after the group met up at the flower shop. Izzy had given us a 3 hour window for us to get ready and get to the shop. Knowing everyone, I figured that they would need that time. Heck, Tai would probably be late, no matter what he did. Speaking of which, I wonder if he would bring Kari with him. Our siblings were something we had in common. Kari was a sweet little kid, though. She acted a lot more grown up then TK, even though they were about the same age. I think she could handle some of what may have happened to them better than TK could. Knowing Tai though, Kari would be home alone almost certainly. "And you weren't going to do the same thing to TK?" Feeling guilty I looked down at him, finding him fast asleep on his edge of the couch. He didn't need to hear what would be said at the meeting, so leaving him at home would be for the best. No matter how much I hated to do it. Carefully, I got off the couch making sure not to wake him up. A quick look at the clock in the kitchen showed that I had a long time still. Maybe I should eat something. I soon had my head in the fridge, looking for something to snack on. "That bites.." I mumbled to myself, finding the fridge bare of anything worth eatting. RING "Huh?" Who could that be on the phone? WACK "OW! Stupid peace of...." I cursed as I banged my head on the freezer door as I stood up. Rubbing the bump on head, I quickly ran to the phone. It wasn't ringing. RING I jerked my head around finding that the ringing was coming from the TV. I walked back into the living room and quickly turned it off. Thankfully, it hadn't succeeded in waking TK, who was still fast asleep. Looking at him I decided that maybe a quick nap would be a good idea. Carefully, I slid back onto the couch, watching TK closely to make sure he didn't wake. As I sat there, I watched him a bit longer still feeling guilty for planing to leave him behind. He seemed to be having a bit of a nightmare, his face twitching in intervals. His nose was still red from crying, as were his ears. I now noticed that my face was red in spots too as if I had a flu. Come to think of it I was sweating real bad for no reason. "Maybe you're just more worried about Gabumon than you think..." Maybe I would feel better after I slept a bit I thought, closing my eyes. As I drifted to sleep I could feel myself absently rubbing the bump on my head, which had now become a huge lump. As if there was something under it...

Cold. I soon found myself in the snowy woods. I was shocked at cold it was, as I started to shiver in the snowbank I was in. I stood there shivering in the snow, not knowing why I was there. "Matt...........Help me..." Gabumon! I could hear him calling me. I ran in the deep snow trying to find him, only being able to go a few feet at a time. A cold, stiff wind had rose up chilling me even more than before. Soon I came to a clearing and saw him shivering in the cold, his fur not helping him much. I ran as fast as I could, the snow seeming thicker than it had been. Yet when I neared him the ground started to shake. Then a wall of thick ice erupted from the snow, separating me from reaching him. "Gabumon!" I yelled, pounding on the thick wall of ice. I could still see him, doing the same thing I was. Then he started to fade away. "Don't Go!" I stated to scream, yet he was gone, my reflection the only thing I could now see on the ice. I stood there, looking at myself wishing I could have gotten to him quicker. As I looked at myself I noticed something. My skin was starting to look a pale yellow. "That's weird." I commented. Then I remembered something. Something that I had did just a little while ago. As I thought about it, the thing I was struggling to remember, started to itch fiercely. The bump! That's what it was. I started to scratch it as soon as I remembered it. It wasn't helping, forcing me to scratch harder. I was scratching it so hard I could feel my fingers rip though my gloves. It soon felt like my whole scalp was on fire. I was scratching it so hard I was half expecting to feel blood pouring from my hair. Unfortunately, I had been so wrapped up with the itching I had failed to realize that the lump had started to change a bit. Slowly, the skin around it started to pull back. As it did, what had been under it started to push out. A horn. As the itching slowed I finally opened my eyes and saw it in my reflection on the ice wall. "Hell?!" I said to no one as I studied the horn sticking out of my hair. As I looked at it, I noticed that several white hairs were centered around it. As soon as I saw them they started to multiply. Soon the area around the horn was completely white. As my hair changed color, it also started to grow longer. I could feel it spread down my back and over the tops of my arms at an alarming rate. Once it reached my lower back, a new pain started. I could feel it as much as I could hear it. I could hear my pants ripping and falling down around my ankles. I could hear my bones start to crack and pop as they reshaped and grew. As that occurred, an intense pressure started from my nose. I could feel it turn black, and become more like that of a dog. I could feel my face grow outward into a mussel to match my new canine nose. After my face had changed shape, what was once my hair started to grow over part of my snout, almost like a mask of fur. The experience was over. I opened my eyes not knowing what had happened. I was too shocked and confused to even speak at what I saw. Exhausted, I plopped down onto the snow my eyes never coming off my appearance. I had become Gabon...

I awoke from my dream, dripping sweat. "Weird dream..." I mumbled as I looked down at the still sleeping TK. I barely kept myself from screaming. TK had large, orange bat wings poking out from his hat His clothes hanging off his now much smaller body. He was completely unaware of the change, still fast asleep.

Only the did I look at myself, now realizing why I was sweating so bad. My pants lay on the floor, ripped in half. My shirt now hung off my now much smaller body. I could feel a slight pain coming from a new appendage, my tail, which was cramped against the couch. My gloves had come apart from a new set of clawed paws that sat firmly on my now yellow hands. I was now aware of a thousand new smells thanks to my new, canine, nose. The dream wasn't a dream. I AM Gabumon. I felt sick very suddenly. I carefully scooted off the couch, careful not to wake TK. I stumbled awkwardly to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror after climbing up on the toilet so I can see myself. I stared at myself in disbelief until a familiar yell came from the living room. "AGHhh! What happened to me! Matt!!" TK cried. In moments he found me in the bathroom. He was almost too scared to come to me. We exchanged a silent look at each other before he was satisfied it was me. With that he flew into my arms, grabbing me as tightly as he could with his new arms and legs. His tears quickly soaked my body and some of my fur coat. It took me a moment, but I could actually smell my wet fur. "Exactly like a dog...great." As he cried, I had an urge to howl at his blubbering. I held it back.

End part 2

Digidestened-Mon part3

3. Catnip (Zing! Another bad pun )

Hey, Kari here. This has been a very long and weird day. After months in the Digi world we finally get to go home, then we find that we have another adventure ahead of us. After we had woken up at home in the real world, Tai and I tricked Mom into letting us stay home sick. After looking for our Digimon but to no avail, Izzy called us. He informed us that everyone's Digimon was missing and that everyone was going to meet at Sora's flower shop later. Everyone had also stayed home form school just as we had. As I knew he would Tai told me to stay home, saying that our Digimon might come home while he was out. I knew he was lying just to keep me safe. I hated not being able to go but I didn't argue. Tai had soon left leaving me at home, wondering if Matt would do the same thing to TK. Izzy had said that TK had been crying since they had gotten back. I didn't blame him. I wanted to cry to. I tried to hold back my sobs but was soon crying my eyes out. I went into my room cried myself to sleep.

I found myself in what looked like an animal shelter. Large cages filled the room but there were no dogs or cats in them. There were Digimon. They all started to scream at me "Kari help us!","Save us!", "Get us out of here!" they cried. I wanted to help then but their cages were padlocked shut. Then a new, familiar cry came out. "Kari!" It was Gatomon!

I ran along the wall, finding her one of the higher cages. She reached out her paw to me. "Kari save me!" she cried as I reached for her paw, but it was to high. As I reached she started to fade away. "No!" I screamed but she was gone. I started to cry again but was cut short as the other Digimon started to go crazy. They started screaming and shaking the cages hard,all of them causing the room to vibrate. I suddenly felt sick, falling down on the floor. I was very dizzy. The roomed seemed to grow upward. After the dizziness had cleared, a large mirror felt off the wall shattering when it landed. I walked over to it and was scared to death at what I saw in the remains of the mirror. I was small, had fur, and had a long tail with a ring on the end. I was Gatomon.

I jumped off the bed with a screech. "That was too scary...." I said starting to get off the bed. As I slid off instead of coming down with my feet on the floor, I fell off landing on all fours. "Wha..." I started as I looked down at myself. I was small. I had paws. I had whiskers. I had a tail. It can't be. I got up and ran towards the bathroom. The house was seeming so much larger than normal. When I got to the door I realized that I was too short to reach the knob. I turned and ran to my cat's food bowl. I looked at my reflection in the water. I was a cat. No doubt about it. I was Gatomon. I started to cry again but held it back. No. No more crying. I was done crying. I had to find Tai. He when to meet the others. I wondered how I was to get out of the house. An open window and a nearby fire escape quickly solved my problem. A few feet from my apartment building I looked back at it. I could see my cat coming in for the day, using the same exit I had. " I know how you feel." I said running off to find Tai. I wonder how he's taking this if it happened to him. Several images of Tai as random Digimon went though her mind as she scampered away to find him.

End part 3

Digidestened-Mon part 4

4. Your really starting to "Bug" me…

It's me, Izzy. Of all the weird things that happened to us in the Digi world this blows them all away. The only thing that comes close to this is when Piedmon turned us into keychains. But we were out cold during that. We were all wide awake during this one. Anyway, we had just gotten home from the Digi world and had realized that our Digimon were no where to be found. I had made a critical error when we had left, failing to read all of Genni's message before we entered the vortex to home. If our Digimon were in danger or worse, then it was my fault. Tai tried to get me to stop blaming myself when I called him but he didn't help. Matt didn't blame me for what happened, well I think he didn't. I could barely hear him over TK's crying. No one else said anything about blame when I called them. We all agreed to meet at Sora's flower shop in at about 4:30. I told Tai and Matt not to bring Kari or TK due to the fact my theories of where our Digimon were would upset them too much. Millions of things could have happened that they didn't need to hear. I left a good hour early to prepare myself on how to say certain things. I had to try and sound optimistic with my theories. I got to the shop and after talking with Sora went in the back room so I could try to mail Genni back. I had tried before but hadn't gotten an answer. As I typed on the key board I found myself to be very tried. I had been up on my labtop for several hours. Maybe I should rest. No, I had to figure out what happened. Dispite my mind's protests I soon drifted into a deep slumber.

I was in a void of some kind, not unlike when we all were reduced to data when we fought Apokomon. I saw nothing but white for miles around. I was also quiet. Too quiet. Then I started to hear yelling in the distance. Soon a familiar form, screaming for dear life, came running a little ways from me. It was a very frightened Tentamon. "Hey!" I called waving to get his attention. He quickly glanced my direction, then pointed behind him. I couldn't believe what I saw. "You've got to be kidding me...", A 10ft labtop computer, with fangs, was chasing him. I stared in amazement as this seemingly impossible creature chased him. "IZZY HELP ME!!" Tentamon screamed as the creature closed in on him. I snapped out of my trance and ran to help him. Yet I was to slow. "AGHGHh!!!" he screamed as the monster computer swallowed him whole. "Tentamon!" I screamed, much too late to save him. I then regretted screaming so loud as the monster turned towards me and started to gallop towards me with its odd method of travel. "Crap!" I yelled as I ran hoping not to share Tentamon fate. I ran, my heart pounding, the creature gaining on me with each galloping stride.

I was doomed I realized as I turned to see how close he was. I found that he was about swallow me. I tried to escape but I was soon in its mouth. I was tossed around in its mouth, quickly blacking out. I awoke, alive surprisingly, out on the ground. Unfortunately I was covered in purple saliva. "This is highly unpleasant." I said as I tried to get the goo off myself. As I did this I suddenly felt sick. I fell to my knees, my head swimming. Once it had passed I found that the goo was coming off on it's own. "ProdiAGHHHH!!!!" I screamed. Under the goo I found that I no longer had hands, a pair of claws in their place. I looked at my back side, a beetle shell was now my back. The goo had come completely off pooling at my feet. My reflection confirmed what had happened. I was now Tentamon.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I awoke. I looked down to the floor where my labtop had fallen. I bent down to pick it up. I then noticed that I couldn't. I no longer had hands to grasp with. "No! It can't be!!" I yelled going over to a mirror on the wall, only half realizing that I had flown over to it. The pair of bug eyes and purple exoskeleton were all the proof I needed. I was no longer human. I was Tentamon. I had....I had to get to the others. As I thought this Sora came into the room. She was as startled at my appearance as I was of hers. She had become the mirror image of Biyomon. We stared at one another in disbelief before we both left though an open window, knowing what we needed to do. We had to get to my house. Tai would head there........

End part 4

Digidestened-Mon part 5

5. Joe, the amazing sealboy!

This is Joe. This has to be the worst day of my life. Of all the things that have happened to me in the last few months this puts them all to shame. Well I'll start from the beginning. We had all gotten home from the Digi world and things were going as usual for us. We had gone into the portal home with our Digimon in tow, which was the one thing we weren't supposed to do. So everyone is scared to death before we all black out. I wake up at home. In bed. I never thought my bed could feel so good. I was too relieved from getting home to deal with school, so I lied though my teeth to stay home. I started to think that everything had been just a bad dream. A very long and frightening dream. An incredibly long and extremely terrorfi..............where was I? Oh yeah. I though it all may have been just a dream, when Izzy called and shattered that idea. He informed me that everyone's Digimon was missing. Come to think about it Gomamon wasn't anywhere to be found. Great another thing to worry about. Izzy then told me to meet everyone at Sora's flower shop. Once he hung up any feeling of relief disappeared. My brother came in a few min. later saying I didn't look to hot. Maybe I should take a bath to relax. Good idea. He and Dad then left to do some shopping. I soon was relaxing in the tub. "Ahh.............." So relaxing. I was soon asleep.

I awoke submerged in a never ending sea. I struggled to swim to the surface but was too far from it. I struggled and kicked trying to get to the surface. I don't wanna die! I'm too scared to die! After another 10min. I realized something. I wasn't drowning. I wasn't even the least bit uncomfortable. Weird. Soon I started to hear a noise. "Joe.........." Gomamon? I swam, well kinda swam, towards the voice. I soon could see a seal like silhouette ahead of me. He was heading to the surface. I called out to him, still not drowning in doing so. He didn't hear me so I swam after him. I could see the sun above illuminating the sea. I could make Gomamon out clearly now, but when he broke the surface he disappeared. "Where did he...?" I started to say suddenly feeling seasick. I stopped until it passed before reaching the surface. Gomamon was no where to be found. I then looked down at the water to see if he was swimming around under me. What I saw though wasn't him swimming near me. He was me. I was small, white, and had flippers. No wonder I was being able to swim so well on the surface. I then let out the scream I had been delaying for a moment.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", I screamed as I awoke in the tub. After I wiped the water from my eyes I could see another reason to scream. I was still Gomamon! "AGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" I tried to get out of the tub flopping to the floor. I ran around on my flippers trying to run, not going to fast. Or far since I was too short to reach the door knob. Then I heard something that scared me even more. My brother and father were coming the house. I scrambled looking for an exit. After hoping back into the tub I noticed the window above it. I got up on the window and opened it and remembered why it had been shut. A 4 floor fall into a swimming pool waited below. I was scared to death just standing there. But I had to jump or get caught by my father as an orange mohawked seal. My decision was made up for me as I slipped on a bar of soap that had been laying on the window ledge I had been on.

A

G

G

G

G

G

G

G

G

I screamed, landing in the pool. I was a bit dazed from the impact, causing me to take a while before climbing out of the pool. I immediately started to shake, partly from the fall, and partly due to it being very cold out. That's why no one was in the pool. It had snowed the day before we left for the Digi world. I flopped away from the pool area hiding in some underbrush. It would take me weeks to calm down from that. "Gomamon!" someone yelled behind me. "AGGH!!!!!" I screamed back, nearly craping myself. It was Palmon. Or so I thought. She grabbed me and hugged tightly. "Gomamon its' me Mimi!, Now where's Joe? He's the one who knows medicine and stuff, he can fix me! ", she said. "Umm.....Mimi, I'm Joe". I was quickly released then slapped. "Ow!" "How dare you not tell me that earlier! You got to feel me when I thought you were just Gomamon!" She slapped me again. "Ohhhhhh! Your no help to me like this! Come on, lets find Izzy, he's the smart one!", she said grabbing me by my flipper and dragging me with her. I started to wish I had drowned instead of this, now noticing she still had that huge pink hat on.

End part 5

Digidestened-Mon part 6

6. Part 6 (I can't think of anything witty. Bite me.)

I had been around Izzy's house for the last 2 hours waiting. I had been unable to search for him due to a police car having been parked in front of his apartment building. Izzy's parents must have filed a missing persons report when they didn't find him at home. The car was finally leaving as I started my search for him. I went around the building 4 times, not finding him. I then noticed across the street a large refrigerator box laying on its side. A dim light was coming from it. I quickly crossed the empty street, seeing the box was fairly large. 3or 4 people could get in it. As I neared I could hear talking. "Sora, move your wing. I can't see the keys." Izzy! Sora! I ran towards the box as fast as my stubby clawed feet could carry me. "Izzy! Sora!", I called as I neared. A large pink beak poked out of the side of the box. It was Sora, and just as thought we had all changed into our Digimon. She ran out of the box and greeted me. "Tai! I'm so glad to see you, you look so...umm....", "Don't bother." I said. She looked relieved that she didn't have to try and finish that sentence. "Izzy's in their right?", I asked pointing towards the box. Sora nodded, her feathers rustling as she did. I walked to the box and got down on all fours crawling inside. Izzy knew it was me, not taking his eyes off the labtop as he slowly typed 1 key at a time due to a lack of digits. It was obvious he wasn't enjoying his new found bug-hood. I sat down and watched Sora come back into the box. "How long have you two been here?", I asked. "3 hours. We couldn't get close to his apartment because of the police. " Same here. I've been her for a few hours as well." I then turned to Izzy and asked what he knew I would ask. "Izzy, what happened?" " I'm not sure. I think when we when though the vortex we were merged with our Digimon on a molecular level, assuming their characteristics soon after we came out of the portal." "Huh?" I said, very confused. "He means that we sorta got mixed together with our Digimon when we when though the portal home. It just took a little while to happen." Sora translated. "Oh. Can we undo it?", I asked. "We can't. Genni can." Izzy replied. " He mailed me back telling us to find each other, and to get back to our summer camp." Izzy, how are we going to get there?" I asked "You're a bug, I'm a dinosaur, Sora's a bird, and I think Matt is a wolf, Mimi's a plant, Joe's a seal, TK's a bat winged pig, and Kari is a........", Oh no. I had forgotten about Kari! I jumped up and started to run out. "Wait!" Sora said, grabbing me. " She knows you'd go here. She will probably get here soon. She's a cat so she can blend in better than we can!" I stopped struggling. "You're right. It's just hard not knowing where she is........" I said starting to get teary eyed. "Tai, lets...lets get some sleep. She'll be here soon. I'll keep watch for her. "Thanks." I mumbled falling asleep, exhausted from the entire day."

Tai was fast asleep as I laid him down on the ground. Izzy now went back to his slow typing, his large bug eye's reflecting the light from the screen. " Izzy, I'm going out to look for Kari. She can't be far and I can see really good from high up." "Ok, just be careful." He said. I crawled out of the box careful not to wake Tai. I stretched my new wings, having been cramped in that box wasn't very comfortable. I was soon air born, flying along the skyline. If anything good came out of this it was the flying. I was enjoying this so much I almost missed seeing Kari. She was asleep on the top of a parked car. I flew down and fluttered at her eye level. "Kari....Kari.....wake up." She started to rouse, her big cat eyes catching the light from the street lights. "Biyomon?" She said groggily. Once she woke up she realized it was me. "Sora!" she cried, pouncing on me. "Hey!" I said in surprise as she hugged me tightly. "It's good to see you." she said. She got off me then looked at me a bit funny. "What is it?" I asked. "You're......making me kinda hungry." She admitted. I chuckled. "Hey! I could eat you, you know!", she replied. We both laughed a bit before she climbed on top of me as I took her back to Tai and Izzy. "Tai wake up. Look who's here." I said as he slowly got up. His wide reptile eyes said it all. "Kari!!" he yelled as he grabbed her and hugging her tightly. "I was so worried about you" he said half crying. " Same here big brother." She replied also half crying.

They stayed like that for several minutes before we all laid down to sleep. Before I dozed off I could see Tai was still holding his sister close with his big clawed arms. I smiled before drifting to into a peaceful slumber.

End part 6

Digidestened-Mon part 7

7. The Differences Between Bums and Dogs

This is fun! I thought as I flapped my wings. Even though it was hard not knowing what was going to happen to Patamon and I, being able to fly almost made up for it. I had gone out to find food for Matt and I, since I could fly and Matt stood out too much. It was nice that I could do something important for a change. Matt was always trying to shield me for things since I'm just a kid. But now I was the one he was depending on. I soon came back over the park we had hidden in the night before. After I stopped crying we had sneaked out of our apartment. Matt had taken an old coat of Dad's and had kept me hidden in it as we went down the stairs. Matt said that people would get suspicious if we took the elevator. That still didn't make it fun being stuffed into that hot coat against his sweaty fur. Matt was still asleep under a big tree as I approached. I had spent the last half hour looking for food and had only come up with 5 apples. I don't think anyone will care about 5 missing apples. As I came in to land I realized that Matt looked like one of the bums in this area. The dirty old coat hid his very un-human body, but it did make it look like he a smelly old guy. Once I landed he suddenly woke up. "Hey TK." He said startling me. "I thought you were asleep." I said. "Nope, saw you leave, saw you come back." He replied. "Well anyway here's some food. I would have got more but I can't carry much in these stubby arms." I said. "This is fine TK. You did good little bro." he said putting as much of his brotherly voice into it. I smiled, happy that I was of help.

As we ate our breakfast TK started to look at me, studying me intently. "What is it?" I mumbled in between bites. "Matt, that coat made you look like a bum from the air." He said jokingly. "So I'm a bum huh? So what are you? A flying pig?" I said half laughing. TK started chuckling at that. I then noticed how much I was sweating. "Jezz, this fur is hot enough but this coat is killing me!" I said as I threw it off. I immediately felt better. It was still early morning, and a nasty fog was hanging over the area, keeping anyone form going to the park. We were safe to move around freely. I got up and stretched, still miffed at being so short. I then yawned, causing TK to burst out laughing. "Matt, are you going to start barking at cars now? " he said still laughing, his ears quivering with each laugh. I did look kinda like a dog. I even had the cold nose. I then joined TK laughing. A moment later TK heard something. "What is it?" I questioned as TK opened up one of his ears to full size to hear it better. "Some people are talking down at the duck pond. They sound...kinda familiar." He said. "Let's go look." I replied, putting back on the coat as TK quickly became air born.

"This fog is destroying my hai.....I mean leaves!", I complained as Joe was swam in the duck pond we had found. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Joe never liked the water before, and Gomamon was right at home in it. I guess this would be a learning experience for him. I on the other hand was not enjoying this one bit! I wouldn't have minded this that much if I had turned into Lillymon but this was too much. I was short, green, and I was starting to wilt. That's why we had stopped at the pond. I needed some water, and Joe didn't complain. I was still mad at him for getting to feel me up. I had dragged him for nearly a mile before I got tired. He then got the idea to sleep in the park. The park! What was I? A bum!?! Speaking of bums one was starting to come down the hill to our left. Wait....that bum has a tail! "Matt!" Joe called. The bum then tossed off the old coat he had on. It was Gobumon, meaning it was indeed Matt. Then above him I saw a little creature flying above him. TK! "TK!" I called out, as the two of them picked up speed. TK flew into my arms almost knocking me into the pond. "You too huh." Matt said as he reached Joe. Joe looked at himself a bit embarrassed. Matt filled us in on what had happened to him and TK. Joe then did the same for us. Although he left out his 4 story dive into a swimming pool, and my slapping him. We traded stories and ate the food Matt had for a good hour as TK terrorized the ducks that had come to the pond.

Part 7

Digidestened-Mon part 8

8. The Dead Parrot Sketch (LONG LIVE MONTY PYTHON)

"My back hurts." I mumbled. Having been cramped in a cardboard box wasn't exactly comfortable. I then yawned, showing off my new sharp teeth. Sora looked just a bit worried at the sight. We had all be acting a bit oddly since waking up. Izzy had been very jumpy all morning. I had been... hungry. The animals that came into the alley were looking....well appetizing. Sora on the other hand had been acting nervous. As for Kari, she had been acting very confident, having gone off to get our breakfast. I found myself hoping shed bring back a hunk of stake. Izzy said he had expected this. He said that we were starting to take on more of the characteristics of our Digimon. That explained why I was so hungry. I guess Augumons are always hungry. Sora was now more alert, same as Biyomon had been alloys looking out for any danger. And Izzy was acting frighteningly like Tentamon had. It also looked like Kari had gained some of that cat confidence and such. It was now day light thus we had to be quiet. It was a foggy day, but people still were around meaning we couldn't go looking for Matt and the others. Kari, as before was the only one who could go unnoticed. Soon she came back, her entrance of jumping on the top of the box scarred Izzy to death. He was reminding even more of Tentamon now. Kari came into the box with a plastic back in her mouth. Inside was a wide assortment of fruits and berries and a sandwich she said she had taken from a worker at a construction site. I tried the fruit first but found that my stomach couldn't handle it. Izzy told me that I was a carnivore and that I probably could only eat meat. Luckily the sandwich was a ham one. As I ate I noticed that there was blood on Kari's paws. "Kari, where'd the blood come from?" I asked pointing to her paws. "Oh! Umm....that's ketchup." She said knowing I wasn't going to buy it. "Ok. I ate a bird while I was out..", she said, causing Sora to look a bit sick. " I'm sorry. I just saw it and before I could stop myself it was dead....and in my mouth." She admitted, ashamed of herself. She started to cry running into my arms. "It's...it's ok." I said trying to comfort her. "Kari, there's a reason." Izzy chimed in. "We're all starting to act more like our Digimon now. I'm very jumpy, Sora's been nervous all day, and Tai....well he's been craving meat sorta like you have." Kari then looked at me awaiting my response. "Yeah Kari. I've been kinda wanting to eat the animals that have come into this alley." She gave me a satisfied look before going back to holding onto me.

Kari had been in her brother's arm for over an hour before get off him. I would have smiled, but lacked the lips to do so. I had always thought that Tentamon was too nervous for his own good but now I had an understanding of why. It was very intriguing. We were slowly becoming more and more like our Digimon. I wondered if this meant Joe had gained any courage...............probably not. Maybe he would like the water more but not anything beyond that. I then went back to my computer, typing as fast as I could. Which means very slowly. I was going at lightspeed compared to last night, but I was still deathly slow. I now had a new problem to worry about now. How to find the others. That was one of many things I had been trying to figure out for hours. The city was too big to search and traveling at night wasn't very effective. Then it hit me. The Digivices! Maybe the other still had theirs on. "Tai, do you still have your Digivice? I asked. "I think." He said, reaching into the pocket of the rain poncho he had brought with him. He soon pulled out his scuffed Digivice. "Sora, Kari, do you have yours?" they both pulled out their Digivices, Sora's from out of her feathers, and Kari from under her scarf she still had on. Taking them, I soon succeeded in my task. "What did you do Izzy?" asked Tai. "I got them to show the locations of the others!" I proclaimed. "Yes!" he yelled. "According to this they are some 4 miles from here." I said. ", "Well, let's go. We can make that on foot easy. " Tai said picking up his disguise. "Wait......there." I said sending a signal to the other Digivices to do the same as ours. I soon dawned my own disguise, a hat and coat, and followed Tai as he took to the streets. Sora then took to the air, and Kari started to follow us along the sidewalk.

We had been at the park for most of the day when we started to hear a loud beeping noise. After a bit of looking we found it was TK's Digivice. He said he had stuffed it into his hat before we left. "Here Joe." Matt said handing it to me. After studying it I figured out what was happening. " It's a signal. Someone's trying to find us. This dot here is us, and these dots here are about 4 miles from here. "Who is it?" Mimi broke in. "Izzy, Tai, Sora, and Kari I think." I answered. "Should we meet them?" TK asked. "No. they will get here pretty soon. It will be best if we stay in one place." Everyone agreed. About 2 hours later, the others arrived. As everyone told their stories, I wondered what we do next.

End part 8

Digidestened-Mon part 9

9. (insert bad joke here)

"I hate having a tail." I commented trying to get comfortable. It was morning again and I was having a hard time getting some sleep. Stupid tail kept getting in the way. Kari and TK had already come back with the days food. This was their 3rd time today I think. A cat and a flying pig can't carry much, and eight mouths to feed are a lot. Everyone was a bit on edge. After we had gotten back together the major problem of how to get to the summer camp came up. The camp was just outside the city, a long way on foot. Too long. We couldn't walk and find shelter for the couple days it would take to get there. Everyone agreed. Thus we had spent the last two days at the park trying to think of how to do it, while waiting on Kari and TK to get food for the rest of us. The last two days had been rainy and foggy, keeping anyone from coming to the park. Unfortunately this resulted in us getting soaked, and Matt was smelling very bad. The wet dog smell wasn't pleasant or good for Matt's self esteem. He had been brooding for the last day and a half. TK was the only one to go near him. Kari wasn't happy either about the rain. Cats hate rain, so did she. Today was the first day it hadn't rained and it seamed that the weather might be clearing up. The first few people I'd seen in days were just stating to show up around the area. I watched them, wondering if they had any idea that a group of kids turned Digimon were only a few hundred yards from them. I noticed something then. One of the people on the street was waving at me. I got up and looked around to see if any people were around. The park was deserted. It was just us. The person then started to run towards us. As the person neared I was able to tell that it was a she. She had short green pigtails, and a pink dress like Mimi's. Wait.........the little girl!! It was the kid from the train! I had forgotten about her! As she neared the others noticed and started to run. I started to as well but in moments she was on top of me. "It's you! I never thought I'd find you again!" she said enthusiastically. As she held onto me I could feel the others looking at me with questioning eyes. " Umm... could you let go now?" I mumbled. She was shocked to see that I wasn't mute like I had acted. "Hey! You can talk! I thought you couldn't talk!" She said angrily. I motioned for the others to come out of their hiding places. "Tai who is she?" Sora asked "She's a girl I met when I first changed into Agumon. She was on the train I rode to Izzy's. She found me in the train and fed me." I said knowing everyone would be ready to kill me for not telling them. After explaining my actions to them all I told her our story. Her reactions ranged from frightened, to near crying, to dying from laughter. Before she could tell us what her name was Kari broke in. "I know you! You're Sara Tankai. I have home room with you!" Sara looked at Kari funny at first, the look then changing to shock. "Kari??" she said trying to grasp it. Kari then pulled out the whistle she always wore showing it to her. "Kari!!" she screamed now knowing the truth. "Oh man, I...can't believe this....I saw you just a few days ago..." she said very stunned. " Umm....Sara, remember how I told you about my big brother?" Kari asked. Sara nodded. Kari then pointed at me. Sara's eyes doubled in size. "You're Tai!!!!" she screeched. "Oh god........who is everyone else then?" she questioned. The others them told her their names. She knew TK, but no one else. "I use to see you at school. He's your brother right?" she said pointing to Matt. TK nodded. She then set down hurriedly. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." she stated. After a few minutes she got up having accepted the fact that some people she knew were no longer humans. "Well come on. You guys can't sleep in the park again." she said. Everyone was taken by surprise. "You can stay at my house!" she chimed. "But..." Matt started. "Don't anyone worry. I know how to get you guys in completely unnoticed." she said. Everyone exchanged worried looks but I and everyone else was too worn out and tired out to argue. Besides we didn't have that much of a choice.

" You're heavy." Tai grumbled as he carried me, his claws digging in a bit. "Not so tight." I whispered. He let up a bit as we continued down the street. Tai, Matt, and Izzy were in disguise carrying me, Sora, TK, and Mimi. Mimi came up with the idea of us pretending to be stuffed animals, and then being carried by the others in the group who could pass for human. Sara had Mimi in her arms with Kari hiding in her backpack. Sara was reassuring us that her apartment building wasn't far and that we'd be warm and dry soon. That perked everyone, especially Matt, up a bit as we continued towards Sara's home. To each other we stood out like swollen, bleeding thumbs, but no one we passed seemed to notice. We soon arrived at her apartment and we cramped together in the elevator to the 16th floor. "This isn't going to work." I mumbled as we came to her apartment. As we entered the smell of home cooked food filled the air. I could hear Tai's stomach growling. As we tip toed in our hearts all skipped a beat when Sara's mother noticed we had come in. "Who'd you bring over?" She asked. "Oh, um.. just a couple friends." Sara said. This isn't going to work I thought as we awaited her reply. "Ok, but they can't stay long. Suppers all most done." She called. We all breathed a sigh of pure relief as we continued to her room. We then stood in awe of it. "Whoa..." we all said. The room was like a shrine to all things stuffed and fuzzy. Piles of stuffed animals cluttered the room. 4 cargo nets in the corners held dozens of stuffed things. Her bed was infested with them. The room seemed almost alive with them. " See, I told you you'd wouldn't be spotted." Sara told us. She was right. In this mass of stuffed creatures we blinded right in. We all then staked out our sleeping spots. Sora and I climbed into one of the cargo nets. TK and Matt got comfortable in one of the masses of animals, as did Tai. Kari then got onto Sara's bed curling up at the end, just like a cat would. Izzy laid by the window. As for Mimi she found a baby cradle in the back of the room. She quickly threw out the former resident, a large bunny, and climbed in. We all feel asleep quickly. Funny, as I dozed off I had a hard time telling where everyone was in this heaven for all things stuffed. For the first time in days I wasn't worried. No one would spot us in here.

End part 9

Digidestened-Mon part 10

10. TK's poor attempt at wooing Kari

Three days. Just three more days and I'll have my hands back and be able to type correctly again. In three days a bus would head to the area near the summer camp we could get on. I hate having to wait. It has been a few days since we were found and systematically invited into the home of little Sara Tankai. I was still a bit Poked at Tai for not telling us he had been not only spotted but fed by someone. We could have all been captured, but Sara as it turns out is one of the trustworthiest people I've ever met. She has been nothing but good natured about all that's she's had to deal with for the last few days too. One of the snags we hit on this plan is the chance of her mother spotting one of us, thus she had to be with us when ever we needed something. The bathroom was having been the worst. Who ever needed to use it had to wake her up, then be escorted to it. Yet she never complained one time. Thankfully her mother was at work and she was at school, so we had the run of the house. Joe had staked out the bathroom, Tai was rummaging though their refrigerator. TK and Kari were somewhere. I hadn't noticed were they had gone. The other girls were in the other bathroom, the sound of blow-dryers and assorted haircare items being used went though the whole apartment. Funny, neither of them had hair right now if I remembered. As for me, well I had been working on our plan to get to the summer camp again. Having an Internet connection was helping very much. As I worked I then realized were TK and Kari were. They were sitting outside on the fire escape near the window, talking. Hmm.... Tentamon's habit of eavesdropping was rubbing off on me so to speak. Oh well. I wonder what those two are saying.

Kari had been looking funny at me all day. A few minutes ago I asked her to come talk to me outside on the fire escape. I had been waiting for her to say something for nearly a minute now. Tired of waiting I started. "Kari is something wrong?" I asked. She waited a moment thinking of what she wanted to say. "TK I don't know how to say this but I don't....."she started. "Don't what?" I said trying to get her to tell me. " I don't want to be a person again." She stated. "What are you talking about?! Why? Why you want that?" I questioned demanding a bit. "I like...I like being like this. I feel so much more...alive. I've always been sick. Ever since I could remember I've always been sick. It never bothered me before but when I went with Tai and the others to Digi world I felt like I was a burden to everyone. But after this happened to us I've felt...good. Not sick. Like I was only now completely well. Heh... you and I have always been to little to help the group, but like this....they were depending on us." She told me. "Kari," I started "You've never been a burden to us. You never have, and you never will. Being sick sometimes isn't your fault. And even if you can't help in some ways, you were always there telling us not to give up. You were giving us....a light to see with....to guide us when we were in trouble so we could keep ourselves on what we needed to do. There's a reason you have the crest of Light." I told her. She then started to cry. Before I could ask what I did she hugged me tightly. "You're right. I know you're right. I just...I just needed to hear you say it." She said softly, sobbing as she did. "What...what do you want me to do?", I asked. " Just hold me." She said. I held on to her with my little arms, using my wings to cover her head as she let it all out.

"Ahh..........." I said to no one as I floated in the warm water. Izzy was right. We were all becoming more like our Digimon. I had never liked the water before but now, this was heaven. I had been in here for an hour and was enjoying every second of it. I have to be careful, I thought. Last time I fell asleep in the tub I woke up a fish. My enjoyment of the situation was then interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Joe, It's me Mimi. Can I come in?" she asked. I momentarily wondered if I should get a towel, but then remembered that everyone in the group had been nude since we turned into our Digimon. "Come in." I called. Mimi then came in, a towel wrapped around her head. "I thought you didn't have hair." I joked as she shut the door. "Even if it isn't hair I have to care of it." She told me as she pulled off the towel revealing the leaves on her head rolled up in curlers. I had a hard time not laughing. "So Mimi, what did you need?" I asked. "Well one, I need the blow dryer. And two I wanted to thank you." She said. "Huh? What did I do?" I questioned. "You stayed with me when you first ran into me. Even after I slapped you stayed with me. I was being a real....well you know." She told me. "Oh. You're welcome." I said, remembering the dual slaps she had given me when she found me. "You earned this." She said coming over to me. "Wha.." I started as she came over to me. Then she did something I would have never dreamed she do. She kissed me. A soft kiss on the cheek. She then went out the door, taking the blow dryer with her. I simply sank back down in the water. "Oh...boy" I thought, suddenly feeling like I may faint.

End part 10

(Author's note: I would have never guessed I'd get this much praise for my first fic. I enjoy praise very much so keep it coming. On another note, I need some ideas. I have the ending to this planed out but I need ideas for in-between. Any ideas would be helpful and I will give credit for what I use. Oh and for those questions you've asked me in the reviews, don't worry. All shall be revealed in the finale. Thanks again for the support.)

Digidestented-Mon Part 11

11. Can you say, Sudden Plot Twist?

And I thought this would work, Why? I thought as I stepped onto the bus, nearly tripping on the still too big coat I had on. Oh well, if this works I'll be human again. I'll be glad to not have this hot fur. And be able to play my harmonica again. My snout was too wide to be able to play. Today was the day for our attempt to get to the summer camp. It was too far to go on foot, so the bus was the next choice. We had stayed at Sara's apartment for the last few days as Izzy planed and scheduled this whole thing. The plan was for Tai, Izzy, Sara, and I to get on the bus, me and the others in disguise of course, with the less human members of the gang either being carried in our arms or in Kari's case in Sara's backpack. Getting to the bus stop had gone well enough but there were many more people than we had expected on the bus. How we weren't discovered when we were getting on the bus I'll never know. The seat was very oversized for me, but was comfortable. "Matt" TK, who I was holding, said. I quickly shushed him. He didn't argue. This was going to be a long 2 hours. Maybe I should just sleep till we get there. I gently laid TK down beside me, dozing off before I had realized it.

All of my new friends were fast asleep before the bus had gone a mile. Even little Kari was taking a cat nap. Sorry, bad joke. I had set my pack next to me and had opened the top slightly to she how she was doing. I didn't dare wake her up. It was still so strange. The kid I had seen a hundred times before at school was now a cat, asleep in my backpack. Her brother, two seats ahead of me, was now a pot-bellied, little dinosaur. Their friends ranged from an orange mohawked seal, to a bat eared little pig. TK I think. I could tell Kari had a crush on him. She always had this way she'd look at him. She tried to hide it but she couldn't. I guess I have to be the one to stay awake now. Oh well. I didn't mind. It was a nice day.

An hour or more had passed and I was starting to wonder how much longer it would take to get there. We were just leaving the city, now on the main bridge towards the mountains. We'd be there soon. I was fighting not to fall asleep. I then noticed that the bus was starting to weave a bit in the lane. A few people were starting to yell at the driver. He seemed to be ignoring them. "Oh God!" I heard someone scream. "He's dead! The driver's Dead!!!" The bus then started to go into the oncoming lane, a small car smashing into the bus head on.

End part 11

(Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy a cliffhanger! I'll have the rest up tonight. Oh and I've changed the ending. This thing's gonna be a lot longer now. This is the half way point. )

Digidestened-Mon part 12

12. The Only Action Sequence in the Whole Story

The bus was rocked and was turned at an angle by the impact. The car that had hit us was demolished from the blow. Seconds later another car slammed into the back of the bus. The bus then slammed into and jumped the guardrail on the side of the bridge. A long fall into the bay waited below. Everyone was silent. The screams had stopped due to any vibration could send the bus over the edge. Jared violently from my slumber I looked and saw another car coming for us. The driver had no idea. The car collided with the bus at angle. We didn't go into the bay but several people were thrown from their seats. The front window exploded in a shower of glass. I then saw Kari fly into the air and out the now missing window. "KARI!!" I screamed as she flew out the window, the dark water below. Her brother Tai then started to dive out after her but was thrown back by another car hitting us again. "OH GOD, KARI!!!!" he screamed as she disappeared from our view.

KARI! I flew out of my seat and out the window after her. I had to save her. As I cleared the bus I could see her terrified face. "TK!" she screamed as I dove down trying to catch up to her. I wasn't fast enough! I wasn't going to make it!

"TK!" I screamed as my little brother flew down after her. The bus had stopped moving, thus everyone ran to the windows. TK wasn't fast enough. She was still falling. She wouldn't survive. I then glanced at Tai who was standing next to me. He had a look....a look of impending death on his face. Tears welled up in his reptile eyes as we watched in horror.

I couldn't stand. My legs were pinned by a fallen seat. I knew that Kari had gone out the window, but I couldn't get myself unpinned in time to fly down and save her. The look Tai had on his face said it all.

I can't reach her! As hard as I flapped she was too far away. She was gonna die and I couldn't save her! Oh God, help me! She's gonna die!! Tears streamed from my face as she fell. Kari, please God don't Die!!!

As I thought this I could feel an overwhelming warmth coming from my chest. My crest was showing, glowing brightly. Then my whole body started to glow. A bright golden glow. I could feel my body starting to grow. I could feel my arms and legs start to grow to a normal size. I could feel wings sprite from my back. Then a familiar helmet covered my head. I Had hair again. I knew what had happened. I knew I could save Kari now.

I couldn't believe my eyes. My brother was no longer my brother. My brother had become an angel. He then quickly grabbed Kari saving her from death. Tai had burst into tears earlier but those were now tears of joy. His sister was alive, saved by an angel. Yet or joy was cut short when the bus started to move again. It suddenly started to go over the edge. Everyone became weightless as the bus left the bridge, bound for the cold sea.

TK had just sat me on the safety of the bridge just as the bus started to fall off it. I could only watch as he jumped off the bridge. He quickly got under the bus and was trying to stop its fall. He was flapping his wings hard sending a powerful gust of wind as he struggled to stop its' fall. He wasn't going to stop it.

"No!" I yelled seeing the bus leave the bridge. No one's gonna die. I wouldn't let it happen. I quickly flew under the bus trying to stop it and get it back on the bridge. The bus was incredibly heavy. I couldn't even slow it. I could see my friends floating weightless inside, screaming.

Oh God! TK wasn't going to be able to do it! Oh god. He just saved me and now everyone's gonna die because of me! I started to cry, falling to my knees. As I cried I saw something I had saw only moments ago. My crest was glowing bright, a feeling of overwhelming warmth coming over me. I stood in awe of what was happening. I started to grow. My paws became hands again. Wings erupted from my back. A sliver helmet covered my head. I was now an angel as well. Oh Gotomon, I wish you were here to see me fly I thought as I flew down joining TK in trying to save the bus.

No!! I wasn't gonna let them die!! I saved Kari, I can save them! As I pushed and struggled to slow the bus it seemed to be getting lighter. I then opened my eyes and saw another angel beside me. Kari!! She had become Angewoman! "Come on TK. It's our turn to save everyone for once." She told me. That gave me more strength to fight with. As we pushed we realized that we had stopped it. We had the bus in our arms. Then with a great effort we pushed it back onto the bridge, far from the edge. As we set it down. We looked at each other. Kari looked just like an angel. A beautiful angel. "TK." She said flying into my arms. We held each other flying in place. "TK.....don't ever let me go." She told me, then kissing me. We stayed like that for an eternity. I wish we could have stayed like that for the rest of our lives. It was a moment neither of us would ever forget. Below I could barely hear the cheers of my brother and Tai. We finnialy separated then flew back down to the bridge. As we landed I felt very weak. I could feel myself shrink. Soon I was no longer an angel. I was Patamon again. I then looked at Kair who had returned to Gatomon's form. I soon fell into a deep, deep sleep.

I held Kari tightly, crying at how close she had, all of us had come to dying. She had fallen asleep, purring softly. I then grasped what had happened. I then looked at my little sister with new eyes. My sister, an angel. I smiled, holding her even closer.

TK was out like a light. He and Kari had been completely exhausted from what had happened. An angel had saved us all again. Except this time the angel....was my little brother. I then started to cry a bit harder. I guess he wasn't my little brother anymore. Then I remembered his and Kari's deep inbrace. Heh. My little brother has a girlfriend too.

This was incredible! TK and Kari had digivolved and saved us! This was prodigious! Matt and Tai were holding their siblings close, caring for them now more then ever. Everyone else was crowed around them, marveling at what had occurred. I then noticed that Sara was no where to be found. I then saw her clothes laying on the ground. I could then hear crying coming Fr under a stopped car. Underneight was a softly sobbing Nyaromon. Oh no! What happened!! I then looked around. All the people who had occupied the cars were gone. I then rushed over to the remains of the bus. The driver wasn't there. The body of a Koromon was in its place. I went over to it. No heart beat. He had a heart attack while he was driving.

I then went back to the sobbing Nyaromon. I then picked it up. It continued to cry. "Oh god....oh god.....what happened to me....what happ....." It mumbled. I gasped when I figured out what had happened. The Nyaromon was Sara.

End part 12.

Digidestened-Mon part 13

13. Plot Twists are FUN!

(Joe)"Whoa." I said still in disbelief. Both TK and Kari had not only digivoved, but had saved us all from a painful death. I then remembered our brief freefall. I suddenly felt quisy. Nice Joe, the fish of the group is sea sick. TK and Kari had gone back to their Rookie stages, being held tightly by their brothers. Then Izzy flew over to us, out of breath and holding a Nyaromon in his claws. "Tai! Tai!" he called trying to get Tai's attention from his sister. "What Izzy!" he growled. "Look." He said holding out the Nyaromon. "It's a Nyaromon, I think. What's so important about it?" He asked. "Look close Tai." Izzy told him grimly. I couldn't tell what Izzy was talking about. It just was a crying little Digimon. The only odd thing was how it got here. Tai's eyes suddenly grew gigantic as he realized the digimon's importance. "No...." he said shocked. The little Nyarmon started to cry harder as I noticed that it sounded kinda...familiar. Oh God!! Sara!!! "How.....?" I asked dumbfounded. The others then came closer to them, all slowly realizing the truth. Then we all noticed at the same time something we hadn't even had time to think of yet. Where was everyone. There were hundreds of cars stopped on the bridge. Yet no one was around. The area was devoid of human life. Even the people who had been on the bus with us were no where to be found. "HELP!!" something shouted nearly making me jump out of my skin. A Gekomon was grabbing at me, it had a blank stare of confusion on his face. I backed away from him and went over to the others. Soon more screams could be heard. The cries soon became a dull roar of frightened Digimon. Everyone on the bridge was no longer human.

(Sora) This is terrible. All the people here. They're.....all Digimon. I wanted to cry. Yet I was still too in shock to do so. I then looked at was now Sara. She was sobbing softly, her small, little, body shaking convulsively. "Izzy check your e-mail!!" Tai suddenly shouted. Izzy quickly flipped open his labtop, handing Sara to Matt. We all waited as Izzy went though the task of checking of for any mail. "Yes, it's Genni!" Izzy cried reading the message aloud.

Dear Izzy,

It's me Genni. I hope you all are adjusting to your new bodies, and don't worry, I can get you back to normal. But I have a warning. Soon you may all become able to Digivolve. You Must NOT do it! If you do, the results could be catastrophic. Your world could be completely destroyed! Or worse. A thousand things could happen so take care to heed my warning.

Love,

Genni

Everyone stared blankly at Izzy after he read the warning. We all then glanced at the still asleep TK and Kari. Then at Sara. Then back to Izzy. "The message was sent only an hour ago. " he told us. "Tai" I said.

" What do we do now?"

(Tai) It's been four days since what happened at the bridge. We had walked to the camp, getting there a day late. The city we had passed though was now completely devoid of humans. Only Digimon. We had seen all the types we had seen before and thousands more. They mostly were still too in shock to do much. They would just go around, eating when they needed just living in pure shock of what had happened. While we were there our worst fear was confirmed. All t.v. was out. The phones were all dead. It seemed all of Japan, if not the world was now devoid of humans. TK and Kari have had this look of total shame on their faces since we told them. They blamed themselves for everything. We had gotten to the camp, only to find Genni had the portal open and ready. When we went though he told us, what had happened. TK and Kari's digivolving had caused a worldwide chainreaction. He told us that he would do what he could, telling us to go back to the real world to wait. We had to wait a day though for him to open another portal. Sara had somewhat accepted what had happened and was in the mists of being taught how to get around without any limbs. She had cried for almost 2 days straight. It was nice to see her not crying. She was almost enjoying this. We had been asked to wait at a Koromon village as Genni worked on opening the portal. The Digimon here were not only unaltered by the events in our world, they were also completely unaware of it. They also had no idea who we were. Unfortunately we had to get use to them referring to us as our digimon. A few hours past noon Genni came to meet us. "Kids, I have some good news for you. Everyone in the real world can be cured. Also I have a gift of sorts for you. A digimon then came from behind him. It had a familiar hat, and a little wand. "Wizardmon!!" Kari cried out. They hugged each other having not seen each other in a long time. "Genni has filled me in on what happened. Kari, TK, its not your fault. If you hadn't done it you all would be dead." He told them. They nodded in response. Matt and I had been telling them that since we got here. "Well anyway, I have a surprise for you. Everyone come here!" he called we all quickly came to him. "Now I can't undo what's happen to you all but I can undo some of it. Now everyone hold still." With that he raised his little wand and spoke in an unknown tongue. A shower of light came over us. When my vision cleared I was disappointed to see I was still Agumon. Then I heard a voice I hadn't heard in weeks. "Tai?" the small dinosaur next to me asked. Agumon!! I grabbed and hugged him tightly. "Tai! I can't breathe..." he choked out. I loosened my grip as I hugged him. "I'm sorry. It's just so good to see you." I said. He smiled that same toothed grin I now had. I looked around and saw that everyone had been reunited with their Digimon. "Tai, you look good." Agumon broke in joking. I growled at him half laughing at the same time.

End part 13.

(Author's note: well you've all been asking me to make it more clear who has the POV in the story so from now on I'll have the character's name before the paragraph. Oh and I could still use ideas so please Read and Review!!)

Digidestened-Mon part 14

14. Killing time and pissing and moaning…

(Joe) "Hey Joe, get me a coke would ya!" Tai called to me from the living room. "Kay. Does anyone else want one?" 4 no thanks, and 11 yes were uttered. I then walked over to the fridge to get the large order. Thankfully the handle on Tai's fridge was pretty low so even I could get it open. I climbed in half way to reach the 12 pack in the back, only to find I couldn't pull it. "Gomamon! Little help here." I called. He promptly flopped in the same way I had. "What's up?" he asked. "I can't pull this thing." I told him. He quickly got the idea and proceeded to pull with me. Together, we dragged it to the living room. Everyone descended on it like a flock of buzzards, striping it clean. "Hey!" Gomamon and I yelled in unison. Tai and Matt gave each other a suspicious look before popping open their drinks. Tai accidentally pulled off the ring, forcing him to stab it open. Gomamon and I then flopped up onto the couch to relax as everyone talked. Then Gomamon started snickering. "What?" I asked, annoyed at him. "You look like an idiot with your glasses back on." He chuckled. I gave a kind of half smile. At least I could see now. We had been at Tai's apartment for a few hours now. Genni had told us that it could take many days, weeks, maybe months to undo what had happened. He then told us to go back to the real world and wait while he did his work. The 17 of us; our group, the digimon, and Sara, had all gone back to Tai's apartment. We had all visited our own homes first to get supplies. My home was completely striped of anything of use. Although I did find my glasses. Our parents were no where to be found. We had seen some digimon but they hadn't spoken to us of even recognized us. So if any of our parents were there they didn't recognize us. That was for the best though. We had all then gone to Tai's apartment due to one, it was the biggest and two, there was a backup generator in the building so we'd have electrical power. We had to be careful though. If the digimon outside realized we had power they might attack the place. It seemed that some people had realized what had happened to them as well. All the smaller digimon were traveling in groups, while the larger ones were taking advantage of their situation by attacking and looting the buildings. The city would soon look like a war zone at this rate. We all seem to be adjusting to this as well though. Since we now had our digimon back with us, the problem of telling who's who quickly came up. Thus we now had on something to differentiate us from them. Tai had recovered a smaller pair of goggles he now had on his head. Matt had putt on a shirt that had been to small for him at home. TK had also found his hat. Speaking of hats, Mimi had on her old huge cowgirl hat as well. Kari now had a shirt, her scarf, and that old whistle of hers on. Izzy couldn't ware any clothes, but he had taken his old back pack with him so he could be recognized. Sora had also opted for head gear, now with that old helmet of hers on. As for me, I was too small for any clothes so I had to settle for just my glasses.

(Sara) Ohhhh! Why couldn't I've turned into something with hands! I thought angrily to myself. The world was so different when you're so small. I had hopped up on a counter and was in the mists of trying to drink the coke Joe and Gomamon had gotten me. Tai had been kind enough to open it for me but how do I drink it? Agumon then noticed the perplexed look on my face." Try using you're tail." He suggested. I had no limbs but I did have a cat like tail. I tried to grab it with it and found that it worked! I was forced to chug it though. As I did I tried to give him a thumbs up but had to surface with a thankful wink. He nodded, then joined Tai and the others. I then spit out the can when I finished. Funny. Now we all look like my stuffed animals...

Digidestened-Mon part 15

15. Quick character introducing plot twist (gotta love them!)

(TK) "Patomon?" I said. "What is it?" he asked, a bit annoyed at me for waking him up. "I have a question. What...what was it like when you were...umm...mixed together with me?" I asked. "It was weird. I knew what was happening. I could see what you saw. I could feel what you felt. I even knew what you were thinking. I just couldn't do anything. I could just...watch." he told me. "You saw everything?" I asked wondering if he knew about what had happened with Kari. "Yep. Your in love with Kari." He said. "Hey!" I yelled suddenly feeling violated. "It's ok, I won't say anything." He assured me. "You'd better not!" I told him, whacking him with my wings. "Hey! You wanna do it that way huh." He said flying off his pelow. He then dove at me. I flew out of the way swooping at him back. "TK!" a voiced yelled at us. Matt had been woken by us. "Sorry." Patomon and I said at the same time. We both landed back on our pelows, going back to sleep soon after.

(Agumon) I can't sleep. This was still too weird. My best friend, the person I had waited my whole life to meet, was now almost identical to me. It was like looking into a living, breathing, mirror. He was asleep across from me on a sleeping bag. Aside from the goggles on his head, he looked exactly like me still. He even snored the same way I would sometimes. I had been starring at him for the last few hours since he fell asleep. I couldn't stop myself. When I had been...inside him it was so frightening. I could do nothing but watch what happened. I never felt so useless. I can't stand to look at him right now. I threw off the blanket I had on me and walked into the bathroom. I wanted to be by myself. I hadn't talked to any of the others about this. I couldn't. Maybe Gabumon. He might under stand. But I could never ask him. Everyone but me was seeming to be enjoying this. Gomamon was enjoying having someone who had to deal with everything he has had to. TK and Kari had been getting to know Patomon and Gatomon even better than before. Byomon had been trying to teach Sora the fine points of flying. Tentamon now had a better understanding of Izzy's love of his computer. Even Mimi was getting some enjoyment out of this. She and Palmon now had a better understanding of each other as well. Sara was the only one who wasn't enjoying this. She had been very sad since this happened. I then heard something behind me. It was Sara. She was hiding in the laundry hamper. Her eyes were red. She had been crying. "Sara." I said trying to sound comforting. She then hopped into my arms, startling me. "Hold me..." she said, bursting into tears again. "It's ok..." I told her. I held her close until she cried herself to sleep.

(Tai) Crash "Gah!" I yelled waking up. Someone was in the kitchen. I and a few of the others quietly got up and sneaked towards the kitchen door. The sound of someone rummaging though the cabinets could be heard. "On 3." I whispered. "1..2..3!" I yelled kicking open the door. A little blue digimon was standing on the counter, several cans of food in his arms. "Ahh!" he screamed, dropping the food and making a brake for the window he had broke to get in. A small fireball then hit the window frame, courisy of Agumon, stopping him cold. Mimi then flipped on the lights. I then got a good look at him. He was about my height, Blue, and had a small V on his forehead. "A Veemon? I thought they were only a legend." Gabumon blurted out. "Hey! My name's not Veemon! It's Davis!!" the little digimon yelled at him. Davis then hopped to the ground then headbutted Matt out of his way. He was going for the front door. "Electro shocker!" Tentamon yelled shocking him before he could reach the door. He was out but still alive.

End part 15

Author's Note: Well I decided to introduce a few season 2 characters into the mix. So those of you who thought this would fit into show community, you were dead wrong. I don't like the other new digidestened though so Davis will be the only one.

Digidestened-Mon Part 16

16. Well, this is where I left off… pray I don't forget I wrote this again.

(Davis) "Mommy!" I screamed. Where is she? The room is gigantic. I can't reach the door. "Mommy, Please! Help me!!" someone help me......my skin is blue and scaly... why won't she come to help me...mommy...please...anyone... help me.....

I woke up, poring sweat. I had been having that nightmare for the last few days. I had been trapped in my room when it had all happened. I was too short to open the door to escape. I could hear screaming on the other side. I couldn't do anything. I had cried till I was too tired to cry anymore. I had spent a whole day in there until I gathered up the strength to climb out onto the fire escape and down to the street. My apartment building was totally abandoned. In the streets, little creatures ran. Some were 7 or 8 feet tall while others were small enough to be held in my hands. Even worse I was one of them. I was now much shorter than before. My skin was now scaly and blue. I had a set of horns on my reptile like head. A small horn now replaced my nose. A short tail now poked out of my butt. A pair of clawed feet had replaced my pink skin and toes. I was embareised by my new body, but I didn't look too odd surrounded by many assorted monsters. The streets were devoid of humans. All of the little creatures had grouped together. A sort of safety in numbers thing. The larger ones had been ransacking the city, stealing anything they could find. They also terrorized the other ones to pass the time. I was forced to rummage though garbage like a bum to find any food. That was when I noticed a light coming from a building nearby. After the light had gone out I had sneak over to it. As I peered though the window I could make out several odd forms, asleep in the next room. I then realized that I could smell food in the cabinets inside. Cautiously I broke the window planning to run as with as much food as I could carry before they could get me. As I was getting what I could out of the cabinets, I taken off guard when one them, a small orange dinosaur, shot a fireball at the window I had come in. I then made a dash for the front door, head butting a wolf like creature out of my way. I didn't make it though. I was later told that I had been electrocuted by this bug like creature. I had been tied to a chair as they debated what to do with me. "I would throw him back in the street" A second dinosaur said. He looked exactly like the other one except he had a pair of goggles on his bald head. "We can't. He knows we have food and electricity." Another bug creature said. As they talked I noticed that they all had a twin. 2 of each. They decided to let me stay. They then told me this bogus story about a bus full of identical twins, and how everyone in the city had turned into little monsters. I knew they were hiding something big, but I was still too dazed to argue. Over the next few days my suspicions were increased. Several times I heard them call themselves "Digimon". They also kept forgetting their twin's names. Tai even called his two different names once. I wanted to find out what they were hiding, but if I became too much of a problem they might kick me out onto the street. Thus I had kept my mouth shut for the last few days I had been here. It was a little past midnight. Everyone was fast asleep. I had never had nightmares much before but...I had good reason now. All of them but TK and Kari were older than me. TK and his twin were a pair of bat like pigs. Kari and her "sister" on the other hand were a pair of cats. They were the only ones who could have blended in on the streets if this hadn't happened. I liked her. She had been very sweet. She was the only one here I trusted. Funny. Everyone here was actually use to their new bodies. Like they had been this way for some time. Everyone except Sara. She was very small. I could hold her in my hands. She looked sorta catlike. She had cat ears and a long tail. She was very depressed over what had happened. She had been having to be constantly helped by the others. As I laid there I realized I could hear sobbing. I had heard it several times. Sara had cried herself to sleep every night I had been here. As I listened, I only half realized that I was crying too.

End part 16

(Author's Notes: Sorry about the long delay on this chapter. I have had a Massive case of writers block. Unfortunately there will be another delay for the next part. I will be going on vacation to visit my sister soon so I won't have time to Finnish till I get back. Sorry. Oh and ThePro; sorry but I didn't want to take the story in that direction. Oh and Taimon Lover, thanks. I thought everyone had forgotten about me. Thank you.)

17. Raging Graymon

(Tai) They say that things always look the worst before the light. I'm starting to wish the whole light thing would get here soon. The world wasn't gonna take much more of this. My life and the lives of my friends and family hadn't been normal for quite some time. We all had accepted it. But that's when we had some chance to control the strange twists our lives had taken. It had started when we thought we were done and free to go back to our normal lives. School, movies, TV. Nothing even close to having the fate of not one but two worlds in our hands. The 1st snag we hit on this was the fact that our partners seemed to had gotten lost in the shuffle going home. It turned out that they were with us alright. Inside us. Izzy had later explained that the cross dimensions trip had mixed us together. At about the same time we all found this out first hand. We all had gotten sickly and passed out. Following a strange dream where we painfully became digimon ourselves, we woke up, the dream not a dream. Our human bodies had been taken and replaced with the ones of our partners. We had seen the culture shock our digimon had gotten when they had come with us to our world the 1st time. Now we had experienced it for ourselves. We were strangers in an world that was never meant for us. Why everyone else had found each other without problems, I had drug someone else into our world. Little Sara. The kindest and most trusting kid I had ever met. I had exposed her to our world and lives. She was never meant to be a part of it. But, that's a moot point now. The whole world is a part of it now. Fate had decided to cause our means of curing ourselves to backfire. We had been told to head to the summer camp where our lives had changed. The bus we were on crashed, the driver dead. My sister had been thrown out the bus, and off the bridge we were on. My best friend's kid brother had saved her. He was the 1st of us to digivolve. After saving Kari, the bus went off the bridge putting all of our lives in their hands. My sister then digivolved and joined TK in saving us. We had survived unharmed. Only we. The rest of the world wasn't so lucky. Their digivolving had caused a chain reaction, reducing all humans to digimon like we were. We had brought them all into our world. Even Sara had been hit, reduced to a Nyaromon small enough to hold in my clawed hands. The city was soon a war zone like in the movies. We had walked to the camp and had gone back to the dig world. There, we had been separated from our partners. They were with us now, even if we were still digimon. We had then abruptly been sent back home again. The 1st week had gone ok. The city was trashed but we had power (thanks to the emergency generator in my apartment building) and we were comfortable. But that had ended. The generator had blown, blacking out our shelter. That's why I'm here now. In the city. In the pouring rain. It had been decided that, Agumon, the little brat digimon, Davis, and I had to find food for a group of 20 hungry digimon. If ever there's a hopeless cause, this was it. The city was, like a said, a war zone. Cars were smashed and crashed all around, everything breakable was broken, and a stench was rising now from what ever food left in the streets rotting and getting wet. "This stinks! This sucks! I wanna go home! I need to pee!" Davis whined. This had become Davis's mantra as we had trudged thought the damp city. I reallllly was starting to consider leaving him out here. "Taiiiiiiii, are we done yet???" He asked. "We'll be done when we find food." I responded, seriously considering the merits of eating him. He gave me his patented "Hmmph!" look and walked ahead of us. "He's like every irritating kid in the world rolled into a ball, and put in a blue little digimon…" I whispered to Agumon. He gave me a agreeing nod.

(Agumon) I had never though much of the human world. It was too big, crowed, and the hard ground hurt my feet. I knew why humans had invented shoes. Yet, it still hurt to see a place so utterly wrecked. I could see it in Tai's eyes that seeing his home dismantled…was hard to accept. The veemon named Davis wasn't helping much though. Kari had told me that he was a kid from school about her age, and that she thought that he was funny. I didn't see the humor in him. The former human had gotten over the shock of his transformation and now was enjoying himself. He had no barriers now and was being as crude as he liked. I debated if there was a digimon alive that could deal with a human like that.

"Hey!! Tai! Augustus! Get over here! Davis yelled. I hated the name Tai had given me when Davis had shown up. The group had decided that letting Davis in on the whole story would be a bad idea, thus the lie of all of the digimon having been humans was thought up, complete with names. "Augustus" was what Tai had slopped together. He told me it was the name of "some famous guy in a toga". I didn't like it regardless. Tai reluctantly sped up after Davis, with myself close behind. Tai came to him crouching behind a parked car, peeking over the hood. "Davis, what is it!?" Tai snapped impatiently. "Shh!!!" Davis motioned, putting his clawed finger to his lip in an odd human gesture. Tai understood it and crouched down beside him. "Guess that means quiet" I though to myself. I bent down beside them watched what they were staring at. I watched as a small digimon, the 1st we'd seen since we had left the apartment, running as fast as its short legs could carry it. After a moment its stocky body, armor plates and yellow skin, clicked with the type. "Armidillomon." I spoke quietly. Something had scared it bad as it scampered away, the former human obviously not use to his new form. I could hear something though. Like someone running hard and fast. I crouched down and put my ear to the ground and listened. Thump,thump,thump someone was coming this way. SKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee another sound, this time, Tai and Davis hearing it. "Sounds like…" Tai started. " screeching metal." I ended. We needed to get out of the way. "Tai, Davis, MOVE!" I ordered, not caring if the other digimon heard me. The two of them scrambled up and we zigzagged to a side alley. Moments later, the approaching figure came thundering forward, knocking a car out of his way with a huge club. As he past, Tai and I both recognized the type. "Ogremon." We crept out from the alley and hid behind the car again, which was about 15ft from where it had been. The Ogremon was too busy to notice us. We watched as he scooped up the armadillo on by the tail and held him up. Tai started to get up to attack him. "No Tai! You don't know any attacks and I can't digivolve!" I whispered to him. "Digivolve?" Davis mumbled. We quickly went back to the Ogremon. "Well, well." He spoke coldly. "You have been a lot more effort than I like. You understand what's gonna happen to ya, right?" he questioned. The freighted digimon shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "Well, you know there's no food left right." The little digimon nodded, shaking. "and I'm much bigger than you and armed, right." he said, twirling the club. "Please! Don't!" the digimon squealed. " They explained the "food chain" to ya in school kid. Its just nature's way!" he laughed evilly. I saw Tai start to get up again. I put my claw on his shoulder to stop him. We had to think of something other than blindly attacking. I found however that Tai was red-hot when I touched him. "Tai…? I stuttered, frightened. Tai was on fire with sweat. He was almost in a rage. He was clinching his claws, awaiting an action. His eyes were red with anger. What was happening hit me. "TAI, NO!!" I yelled, but I was too late. Tai was glowing, a reddish flame coming from him as he started to grow. The small amount of clothes he had on burst apart as he doubled in size. His muscles bulged, his teeth grew long and sharp, his tail whacking a car behind us as he digivolved. In seconds it was over. Tai was now Greymon.

(Davis) What was happening!?!? Tai had just turned into a 12ft tall dinosaur! I couldn't believe what was happening. Tai now dwarfed Agumon and myself, now looking nothing like a human. He was still orange, but now had purple stripes up his backside. He also had a strange brown armor thing on his face with wicked horns on it. His eyes were now blood red, and he seemed now to not be home when Agumon grabbed at his massive feet. The thing that was Tai ignored him and stared at its prey. The big green thing stood with its jaw hanging open, obviously not expecting this. The armadillo looking think jerked itself free of his loose grip and scampered off. That was looking like a good idea. Tai looked hungry. In a massive, yet fluid motion, Tai started towards him, the whole ground quaking as he moved. Agumon held onto his heal for a second before loosing his grip. In a shockingly fast motion Tai head butted the monster about 20ft into a car, which crumpled against his body. After a second, the monster pulled himself out of the car's frame and stood upright. He was dazed and holding his side. Tai had broke some ribs it seemed. Tai wasn't done yet as he charged again. He was too swift and the monster had no time to react. Tai kicked him like a soccer ball, his body flying into a lamppost, and deflecting off it into a wall, before sliding off and onto another car, crushing its roof. He didn't move after that.

(Tai) The enemy failed to move from the car. I approached him. He seemed to not want to fight now. No. He was faking. A trap, to take me off guard. "Fight me!" I growled. He failed to reply. I brought my heel to his legs and begin to press down. He started to move again. "Please…stop." he coifed. He started to shake and scream. I couldn't figure out why. I could feel his bones bending as I pressed down. His screams woke something up in my mind. My former self. I could feel him coming to the forefront. The battle was over. I had won.

" What have I done?!"

It was like I had been forced out of my mind as instinct had taken over. It had been the greymon's instinct to fight. It never had registered a enemy who had given up like that. It was use to fighting until the enemy dispraised into data, where it would wind up at primary village. The rules of the digiworld didn't apply here. The greymon had never factored in death. Tai could feel the Ogremon's legs under his massive foot. He could feel his broken legs under it. He looked at the Orgemon. He had passed out. The thought that I had killed him pass as I could see his chest rise and fall. "What have I done…" I spoke, my voice too deep to be mine. I lifted my foot off him and backed away. His legs were broke and bent in wrong directions. I had almost killed him. I knew that he had to be stopped but I hadn't meant to do that to him.

"I didn't mean to…" I could feel another feeling. A feeling of being spent. My energy was gone. I could feel myself go limp and start to fall. I felt my body loose its bulk and power as I shrank back to my normal size. I hit the ground. I could hear Agumon's feet as he started towards me. "Tai!!!" he was yelling, his voice sounding farther away than I knew it was. I could feel that something was wrong though. Like I had used more energy than I should have. I could feel my body become warm and change again. I felt myself loose my limbs, my ears grew long and ribbon like, my body curling up and becoming the size of a basketball. "Great…Koromon" I thought as I drifted off into a troubled slumber.

Author's note: Well, I haven't written in a while but I think that this is a good return to form. Hope ya liked it, and remember to review. The more the better. Later!

18. Love Hurts, Mystery E-mail, and Tai's got hair!

(Patamon) "Oh come on! I know your not that slow!" I called as TK swooped down from the stairwell in hot pursuit of me. It had been about 2 days since the rations had run out. It had been a very stressful couple of days as everyone debated over what to do. It had come down to a vote on who was to leave the relative safety of the building and venture out for food, if there was any. Tai and Agumon had insisted on going, the both of them feeling responsible of everyone's well being. Everyone argued of course, but in the end sending them was the best. They knew the land and had the best chance to actually find something. Kari didn't want Tai to go though. TK had told me later that she had a dream, where something really bad had happened. She caused someone to insist on going with them though, Davis. I hadn't thought too much about the little blue digimon but TK had given up on being civil with him. Davis had insulted him and given him too many backhanded complements to count. At least that's what he told me. Davis had promised Kari he'd make sure that her brother got back safe and found and that they'd bring more food than they could eat. Kari had just smiled her sweet smile and had given him a quick kiss on the cheek. TK would have almost pounced on him, if I hadn't held him back by his ears. He had been stressed the whole time since then. After Tai and the others had left, Matt had pulled me aside when TK wasn't paying attention. "Patamon." he had begin. "I want to you to do something for me. I don't think we're going to be able to stay here much longer. Right now, things aren't too good. I want you to show TK how to use his body. You know, your attacks and how to fly real well. I want him to be able to defend himself. Promise me Patamon." He told me. He then put out his big Gabumon hand and had me shake on it with my little paw. I would make sure TK could handle himself. TK had all of my skills; he just had to find them all out. He had managed to fly ok, and had managed to digivolve, but doing that again was a bad idea. It was time to show him how to really fly. For about the last few hours since, I have had TK chasing me throughout the building, making sure I made him work hard. He had been lazy at first. "But Patamon, I'm tired." he said, rubbing his ears. "I don't think that Davis would get so tired, so quickly…" I said, knowing he'd take the bait. In seconds he was chasing after me as I dived back and forth, down and up, around and over, the whole place. I would make sure I kept my promise.

(Izzy) That little brat!! This was the last straw! If he was here I'd…. oh I don't know what! Davis. That little brat. He had the nerve to go though all my stuff. All of my possessions were thrown about and trashed. He even had gone though my files when I left the computer to use the toilet. I had never thought that Tai or Matt were very clean or courteous but compared to Davis, they were saints! His half eaten food, his clothes left thrown everywhere (despite the fact he could only wear his jacket and goggles because of his tail). He didn't even lift the lid! "Little brat!!!" I yelled, not caring who heard. "Izzy? Who's the brat?" Tentomon asked as he buzzed into the room. "Oh Tentomon! Umm…" I stuttered, embarrassed I had lost my cool. Tentomon's glassy eyes scanned the room and came up with the culprit in quick fashion. "Davis?" He asked. "Davis." I muttered. "Thought so…" Tentomon quipped. " I never thought a digimon…" he started. "Human." I corrected him. "Right, human. I never thought a human could be such a pig. " He commented.

" I'm beginning to doubt he ever was one. No human's that messy." I joked. Tentomon didn't like my humor. "I didn't mean you. Or any of the others…" I spat out apologetically. He gave me his "Ok" nod before he buzzed off. "Great, insulted your partner. Good job, bug-boy." I shook my head as I sat down and started to work my lab top. The phone lines had been dead for days, and my information on what was happening with the rest of the world was limited. The only thing I had gotten was a scrambled email from an unknown location. The email was scrambled, but my decryption software had recovered it.

Dear Mr. Kobida

As you are well aware, the United States and the rest of the world are in complete disarray. A joint action has been ordered between all of the available military personnel. You are instructed to do so in in the nation of Japan. Use any tactics to restore order. On another matter, our scientists have concluded that the epicenter of the infection occurred in Japan within a 30-mile radius from Tokyo. We also believe that the original carriers may have abnormalities in their type and size range. Handle them with extreme caution. Any strange occurrences with these or any other carriers must be reported immediately. I expect to have a videoconference with you in some point in the next 72 hours. Keep in contact.

General McCalvin, of the Untied States Government.

I had intercepted this email, as it had been sent on an open channel, so that it would be received regardless of technical difficulties. I had not yet told anyone this. From the dates, I wouldn't need to. Its' going to be in plain sight…

(Agumon) I had to get him inside I thought as I ran up the stairs. I could hear Davis following me, keeping his distance from me because of Tai. There was much more wrong with him than just what had happened. Tai had hair. His normal mane of hair was present on his Koromon head. All of the digi destined had been identical to their digimon to the letter. No hair, no differences, not a single thing. Until now. His digivolving had caused it, that much was obvious. I could feel his warm body in my arms as I sprinted as fast as my feet could take me. I wasn't built to run up stairs. He seemed ok, sleeping comfortably. You would' a never thought that he had almost done the Orgemon in. He seemed harmless now, his mouth open slightly as he snored. I had other things on my mind. I had been forced to leave the Orgemon. I had panicked. I didn't know what to do or how to do it. I had just left him. Something else was bothering me though. I had smelled something. Something that I had smelled before. Tai had called it "gunpowder". I had also heard popping noise from far off. Something was coming. Something big.

swoosh

Something darted past my head. I spun around and prepared to pepper breath it. It was TK. "AGUMON!" he had yelled, swooping down and hugging me head with his small arms. He then spotted Tai. Or at least, Tai's hair. "What's with the messy wig?" he had said, Tai rolling around as if on cue as I held him. TK's mouth dropped open when he realized who it was. "TAI!?!" he yelped, flying at eye level with him. He didn't notice he was there and continued to sleep peacefully. "Agumon, what happened?!?" Tk stuttered, his eyes watering. " I'll tell you in a minute TK. We have to get him inside first." I instructed him. He got the idea and zipped up the stairs as I followed. The second I entered the door, I was assaulted with questions. I did the best I could to answer them. I hardly noticed Davis when he slipped in the door. Kari had taken Tai and was cradling him as he slept. She spotted Davis out of the corner of her eye and went after him "DAVIS! What happened!!?" she yelled at him. "Your brother's a monster! He turned into a big ass dinosaur and went wild! He could have ate us!" he snapped. Her paw was quick as she slapped him, taking Tai and going off with him. TK quickly flew after her. Izzy then came up to me and vigorously questioned me about Tai's new hair. I gave him the full story. Although, everyone was shocked when I mentioned Tai's evolution into Greymon, Izzy looked…scared. Like we were doomed or something. He quickly got up and quickly gave Tai the once over, concentrating on his hair. He didn't even give a rise from the prodding. He handed Tai back to Kari before slipping off with his laptop, clicking away. "This is bad. Real bad." Sora said, stating the obvious. "Do you think anything else happened other than his hair?" she asked, mostly to Izzy. Izzy gave no reply. Funny, he wasn't typing. "Izzy! Hey!" Mimi yelled at him, tapping his shoulder. "Shh!" he said rather rudely. "Listen" He said. Everyone became silent. thump "What's that?" Joe asked, his ears raised to hear it. thump, thump "Sounds like…people!" TK exclaimed. "People marching. Soldiers." Izzy replied. The room became still as the sound drew near…

Author's note: Ooooh, I love cliffhangers, don't you?

19. "In the Army"

(Matt) "You have got to be kidding me…" I spoke, the site on the street below us almost to strange to fathom. It was soldiers. Hundreds. All in uniform. And armed to the teeth. They were about a block down the main street in front of Tai's apartment building, all marching in single file. The troops were all of many different builds and sizes with the appropriate changes made to their uniforms. Holes for tails here, shorts for spikes on the knees, no shirt to allow for wings, and shoes not present on any of their furred, scaled, metallic, feet. Behind the first wave or so of troops were about five tanks with several jeeps and motorcycles buzzing beside them. More soldiers were behind that, with more things I couldn't identify beyond them, stretching for a least a mile. This was a massive operation. "Oh crap! Look!" Joe squealed, pointing near the base of the troops. Everyone poked his or her heads further out the window to get a better look. We all spotted what Joe was pointing at. Squads of about 3-5 soldiers were starting to split up and enter the buildings. I watched as a group of three, a large reptile, something humanoid but with a tail, and what seemed to be a giant rabbit, quickly went up to the front doors of the building and kicked them open before spilling inside. "We have to go!" I yelled, everyone pulling out of the window frame. "Where!? We can't run, they're all over the place!" Joe yelled at me as he flopped about in a panic. He was right. We have to hide. Everyone started to grab at furniture and started to push them towards the door, a sort of group mind having taken over. This wouldn't work, but we had to do something…

(Private Kou) "This is squad D4 reporting. No hostiles. Heat tracer picking up multiple signals in upper levels. Will locate and apprehend." It was strange. My whole life had been one big frigin pot o' weird crap for the last few weeks. I was suppose to be at my desk job back in Tokyo. Asleep at the job yes, but not here. Not in a full-scale operation. And not as a 8 foot blue lizard. As the squad ran ahead, I briefly spotted my reflection in a broken mirror. Bright blue, with horns and a distinctive dragon shape to it. Was this me? I was Kou Mistura up until it happened. I had a cushy little desk job as a transfer from the US to the base in Tokyo. I had crapped out of basic training, barely being deemed worth for a desk job. But, it kept me fed. That reminds me. I'm starving. My body was running on a much different level than my old one. The rations were inadequate to say the least. Anyway, I didn't mind the way everything had gone but then everything hit the fan. I'm typing in code when the blond I had been flirting with for the last month suddenly made a gasping noise and turned to me. She had a beak coming out of her mouth. With in seconds she was sprouting feathers and trashing about as her feet became talons. I was freaked out naturally. I almost pissed my pants. I could hear other people changing in the palace as well. The jackass by the water cooler had turned a purple color with has face a distinct white. He was also about he size of a 10 year old now. I noticed my pants were getting tight, the seems ripping as my legs got way too big. My feet were on fire, and I was aware that they were partly out of my shoes. Not because they were just slipping off, but because they were growing longer. I was now standing on my toes which but me in a strange bipedal stance. The sight of myself running now still was hard to process. I had felt a tail burst out of my pants and slap my computer off my desk. My hands had turned quite blue as claws came out of them. I passed out when my skull started cracking as it pushed out into my reptilian snout. Things had happened quite fast after that. After about a day of pure chaos, the army started to reorganize. In about 3 days every male and female of a certain height ranges were drafted into active duty. I was told late that my new form met the criteria for it perfectly. I was what had been classified as a Medium size, reptile type, male. The whole world had undergone a similar change and the higher ups were soon handing down classifications and new ranks. it's a big mess. I had been made into a surveyor and communications man in my squad. The commander, a previously imposing and grisly man, was for all intents and purposes a talking monkey now. Under the camo of his uniform he had on an orange jumpsuit that was skin tight around his monkey like body. He could walk normal but kept falling into a primate run on all fours. He even had a prehensile tail that he kept slapping the UC's with. Oh, UC is Unclassified Carrier. The scientists terrorized that this whole thing was a virus, with the original carriers hidden in the mass population. The 3rd person in the group I had never gotten to know much about but the way he acted was an indicator of his personality. He looked like something that would be at home in a theme park, a giant rabbit, except for the massive machine gun gauntlets he had on. The commander was a pomus prick but it seemed to me that this guy was a pacifist. He had been as kind and as gentle to the UC's as he possibly could. He went as far to patch up a broken arm on one two days ago. The little thing, a kid about 5 or 6, had broke it in an car crash at the beginning. He had been going with it broke since then. The guy had patched the kid up and personally handed the little fuzz ball to his mother about a day later at a holding camp. I didn't even know his name, but he's was the only guy I trusted since this begin. The commander, Baku I think his name is, was about the worst person I ever met or worked with. He had always been a jerk but now he had no one to put him in his place. I was taller than him and it would seem stronger but he had made it clear he was unmatched power wise in most of the squads. He loved it. We were now in one of the bombed out buildings in the district not too far from the main bridge coming into the city. The bridge had been the operation's entry point into the city. Until we got to it and found the biggest pile up of cars I'd ever seen. Thus, we had gone around making the operation about 3 hours behind schedule. The higher up's were gonna be pissed. The building was about medium sized and had been spared major damage. Unlike the area they had been in about a hour ago. That place was a wreck. Cars smashed, massive damage to the pavement. It looked like a T-Rex had gone though the street. We'd had also found a carrier their who it looked like had met up with whatever had thrashed the area. He was about my size but bright green and pretty ugly. The crushed masses that were his legs were more unpleasant though. It looked like something had stepped on him. The meds descended on him almost as soon as we found him, and carted him off with a forklift because of his weight. The dude woke up about halfway though this and started bawling cursing like a sailor. He'd be fine. BEEP the sharp noise took my attention back to the task at hand. We were now on the 8th floor. The heat tracer was picking up a massive signal on this floor. Usually this sort of signal meant about 20 or more of the small sized UC's cowering around, the heat signature looking like a big blob of body heat. In that case the usual method was to lead them out to the holding cells on the street. The little ones were never much trouble, they would take orders without any problems. "Stop!" I yelled. Baku slowed an turned at me, the other guy doing the same. "Ok, UC's are behind this door. Looks like smalls with maybe a medium of two. I'm getting a big group so expect 15 or 20." Baku nodded and tested the door handle. Locked of course. He promptly brought his big monkey foot to it. CRACK the door shuttered and something behind it was pushed back. I could hear several voices behind it, the sounds spreading as they scattered. CRACK the door shattered in a hail of splinters as it gave. Baku took the main portion of it and heaved it away giving us entry. "Kou! You said smalls, not a bunch of med's!" Baku yelled at me. My assessment was quite off target. There were about 20 UC's. almost all were med's "Sorry sir!" I apologized, pulling out my palm pilot. Of my equipment this was the most important one. My job had been to document the UC's with their types, sizes and any abnormalities. This group was a bit strange. There were 2 of most of them. One without clothes, the other with. "Everyone here, single file against the wall. Do not disobey. This is your only warning." I called, my eyes studying them. They moved slowly, not into the line but enough I could see all of them. Closest the window was two med's with that looked to either be mammal or reptile types. They were a pair of yellow reptilians but they had fur on them that resembled that of a dog or wolf. An odd tattoo on their bellies and a large horn sticking out of their heads. The one on the right had a green sleeveless tank top on with a pair of brown gloves on his hands. Beside them was what could have passed for a housecats, except for their large size and erect stance. White fur, with small purple rings on their tails. They also wore strange yellow gloves that were shaped for their paws. The one on the left was wearing a yellow shirt with a pink scarf around her neck, along with a whistle and what looked like a yellow dog tag. In her arms was a small UC that she was clutching tightly. This was the strange one. I had seen this type. Usually they quite active and very vocal. But this one was fast asleep. And had a mane of wild brown hair. This type usually was bald save for it's fur. I marked it as the first abnormal I had seen. The rest were a Pair of bugs, one wearing a backpack and with a yellow labtop under his arm. A pair of white seals, one with a pair of glasses. Two pink birds , one wearing a bicycle helmet. A pair of orange flying creatures that looked sort of like pigs. One had a large green hat on. The last of the pairs were both plant types one of which had on a massive pink cowboy hat on. The reaming two had no twin. A orange dinosaur and a blue reptile that looked strangely like a midget version of myself. His face was red on one side, as if someone had slapped him. I then heard a crying sound coming from the corner of the room. Another one, this time a small, with a long catlike tail. She had started bawling. The orange dinosaur slowly moved to her and picked her up. He held her tight as she quieted down. "Back in line!" Baku yelled at him. The UC glared at him almost as if he recognized him Movement to Baku's left. The little blue was charging him. Baku didn't see him coming and received the full force of the head butt. He went down hard, the wind knocked out of him. The others were starting to move. I had to get this one under control. I ran at him, the UC too busy gloating over the commander. I grabbed him harshly and lifted him up with one arm. He kicked at me trying to get loose. I quickly reached into my belt and pulled out the UC disabler. It was a spray can about the size of a thing of pepper spray. I gave it a quick sprits at his face dropping it and holding him still. I closed my mouth and held my breath as he breathed in the blue smoke from it. The gas was a simple knock out gas, just enough to immobilize the hostile UC's. He struggles for a few more seconds before going imp in my arms. I handed him to the other member of the squad. I took this chance to read his nametag. Marcus. Marcus took the little blue UC and slung him over his shoulder. I could hear one of the cat types cry out. "Listen up! We have grenades full of that. Cooperate and you will not be harmed!" I commanded. They decided to obey this time and stood in the line I had ordered. Baku got up now, rubbing his stomach. I didn't feel too sorry for him. "Alright, you little pukes! Now we are going to march out of this building and down to the street Stay in line, or else." The group started out the door, quietly, with Baku in front , Marcus behind them with the blue UC over his shoulder and myself in the back. As I pulled out the antenna on my palm pilot and transmitted the data to command, I couldn't help but think that I'd see these kids again. Especially the little one with hair…

Author's Note: well, long one huh. If you're wondering, Kou is a flamedramon, Baku is Etemon and Marcus is a Gargomon. Hope ya enjoyed it!

20. "If I die before I wake…"

(Kari)

The screams. I can't take the screams. The air is thick with their roar. I can feel the sticky heat of hundreds of bodies crammed together. I can feel the cold of steel against my fur. Screams. TK, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Sara. They're all gone. My brother is floating in a tank like a helpless animal. There are wires and tubes laced around him, jutting in and out of his skin and other openings. I can hear his muted cries of pain. The screams are getting louder. There're screaming at me to save them. I can't move. The screams stop. The world shatters like glass. I'm erased.

"NOOO!"

I'm awake. I'm out of the dream that had been haunting me since the bus crash. I started to regain my awareness of what had gone on as of late. Soldiers. Thousands of them. They had stormed the city and had corralled all of the digimon along the main street. A giant monkey, something Tai had told me was an Etemon, had kicked the door in. A giant rabbit and a what looked like a 7ft version of Davis joined him. The reptile had been tapping away at a small computer in his hand, studying all of us intently. Sara had started to cry and Agumon had gone to her. The Etemon, Baku was his name I think, had yelled at him. With Baku distracted, Davis had charged him. We all had started to make a brake for the door but the lizard had swept in front of us and scooped Davis up. He had pulled out a spray can of something and had used it on Davis. He passed out in a few seconds. I remembered crying out. He had gotten me so angry with him. Calling my brother a monster. He saved his sorry butt! But…he didn't know. He didn't know about anything that had happened. I had overreacted. I wish he was awake now.

We had all been lead out of the building to the street below. There we had been loaded like cattle onto a flatbed pickup truck that had steel fence welded to it and topped with barbed wire as a makeshift cage. Davis was still asleep, his hands and feet loosely bound. He was sleeping quite peacefully all things considered. The street had about 5 trucks like ours, 5 per row for about a dozen rows behind and ahead of us. Farther back was a massive cage made from 3 semi-trucks driving side by side with the cage on several truck beds. There were 4 of these, one holding over a hundred in training digimon and just as many small rookie level digimon. 2 of them were filled with larger sized champion digimon. Our truck had passed that one earlier. TK had been flapping about near the ceiling of the cage when he spotted something. "DAD!" he had cried out. Matt had gotten up in a flash of motion and was sticking his face up against the cage.

Everyone joined him. Across from us Matt and TK's father was pacing around in his cage. Izzy had come up with the theory that our parents may be higher levels of our current forms. Their father had confirmed this. I had only met him once and now his body seemed to match his determined yet troubled manner. When he spotted TK he had let out a Garurumon's roar. He had recognized them both instantly and had begin to push against his cage. The guards, a pair of Gazimon, had taken notice and had pulled out what were obviously cattle prods with long handles. From their seats on the top of the cage they had started to jab him. TK had burst into tears as they had ferociously prodded his father forcing him down from the pain.

I had been standing next to Matt during this, holding Tai like I had been since he had been brought to me. I could feel a sudden heat coming from Matt. I looked up at his face and gasped at what I saw. His eyes were a blood red, seething with hate towards the Gazimon. He was about to explode with his anger. He was about to digivolve. "Matt! NO!" Gabumon had yelled and grabbed him. Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get though to him Gabumon took a more direct action. He bit him. He had clinched his jaws into Matt's arm. Matt had cried out in pain, and had come out of his rage before it was too late. As if on cue, our truck had sped up, taking us out of view of their father. Matt then did something that I had never seen him do. He started to cry. Gabumon had then led him to the back of the cage and had comforted him, TK joining them seconds later. Gabumon had just saved us all. I remembered feeling tears not my own on my arms then. Tai was awake now. He had seen the whole thing. He was crying too.

(Joe) Unbelievable. This day was actually getting worse. Things had been quite bad since this day had stared but they were adding up at a massive rate. Captured. Put in a cage. Davis drooling on me, what had happened with Matt and TK's dad. Matt's near digivolving, which would have been very bad, and his sudden breakdown. Izzy being all moody and snappy at everyone. This day had long passed the "Suck" mark.

"Joe…" I heard a voice beside me say. It was little Sara. "Joe, I'm cold." she complained.

"Do you want me to ask for Gabumon to lend you his fur?" I said, the question more "I can't help it if you're cold. I'm sorry." than an actual question. I turned my attention towards Gabumon, Matt, and TK in their corner. Matt had his face buried in the palms of his hands. He was in pain from what had happened and what he had almost did. Gabumon was beside him, one of his hands on Matt's back in a comforting gesture. As I stared, I noticed something strange about Matt. He looked slightly different. With him sitting side by side with his partner I could tell the differences now. His fur coat was more…wild now were his hair would have been if he was human. I studied it for a moment before realizing that his fur there was now exactly like his hair had been, save being white and still obviously fur. He also seemed slightly taller than Gabumon now and it looked like he had lost some of his "gabumon beer belly" as Tai had called it. It seemed that, judging from Matt and Tai, if we digivolve or get near it we regain some of our humanity. The thought of whether or not Izzy had reached that conclusion briskly went though my head. I turned my head towards him, and not surprisingly, found he was staring at Matt while his claws clicked keys with great speed.

"Figures…" I whispered to no one. I then noticed something warm against my side. Sara was rubbing up against me. Before I could say anything she had found a warm spot and had gone to sleep against my furred hide. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as they became red under my fur. And although I never looked I could feel the icy daggers of Mimi's gaze watching me like a prison escapee. I laid my head down between my arms, laying sort of like a dog would, hoping this day would end. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gomamon mouth the words "Love triangle". Great. Like I needed that to deal with …

21. Behold, the evil cliffhanger!

Tai

"Ugh, this is worse than the lines for a roller coaster…" Tai said mostly to himself. The setting was far removed from a theme park but the lines were set up like one anyway. The digi-boy was currently being held by his sister (something that he still found wrong. Big brothers were suppose to carry their sisters, not the other way around) and from her rather low viewpoint, able to see nothing but the behinds of countless digimon ahead of them. After being rudely shoved off the truck, the group had been corralled (again) into almost a mosh pit of rookies and in training digimon. As you might guess, you couldn't hear anything except a wave of random noise. (And smell a wave of stink coming from a thousand sweating bodies in tight corders) Before them lay what appeared to be a burned out mini mall, with one major defect: The roof was gone. Near were the front doors would have been, a sort of sorting station had been set up, a dozen or so of the more hulking digimon serving as guards as smaller, more mobile, digimon flew, and ran, and generally zoomed about, doing…something. Tai hadn't been able to tell what. He was too small to see. Tai had been irked when he was only 4ft tall, being the size of a soccer ball sucked a lot more.

"Kari!" Tai yelled at his sister, not even sure if she could hear him amongst the noise. His sister's furry face met his, the worried expression on it having been there for heck knows how long.

"Can you put me on your head? I can't see anything!" Tai called up, wondering how Kari was dealing with hearing the noise with those cat ears. Kari smiled, a weak smile, and lifted him up onto her fuzzy head. She held her gloved paws on him for a moment as he steadied himself, his ears moving of their own accord to keep him balanced. It wasn't much better on her head however. Izzy's hard shell blocked his view. Fed up, Tai acted without thinking about doing it. He found himself sort of pull back and bounce from Kari's head, sailing into the air. With a bounce, he whacked Izzy's hard head, and went another few feet. He vaguely heard the bug digimon curse at him, the voice Tentomon's and not Izzy. Tai would have shrugged but he had no shoulders (or arms, or chest) to do so. He landed on Agumon's head, making the digimon yelp in surprise.

"TAI!" he yelled, snatching the digimon from his head and holding him at eye level. Tai grinned a rather toothy grin as Agumon glared at his little attacker. The digimon rolled his eyes after a moment and sat his partner back on his head. Now on a better vantage point, Tai found himself held in the air by his thin ears, resting under him like a pair of awkward legs. It was kind of funny, the fact that his almost rabbit like ears served as multi purpose limbs, arms one moment, legs the next. "Where's there a will, there's a way…" he thought to himself, a smirk coming to his lips. As best as he could tell, the mosh pit covered most of the mall's parking lot, the edges of the crowd held back by a shrewdly made barbed wire fence and a few guards armed with assault rifles. However, It didn't look like they could actually fire them with their paws and hoofs, and whatnot. Behind them, the pickups, along with a constant stream of army jeeps and a few tanks, had formed another wall to keep everyone in the line. Getting out of this place wasn't going to happen anytime soon. They'd all have to just bide their time for now…

Ahead of them the crowd converged, soon forming a huddled line. As they neared this point, Tai could finally see the running digimon's jobs. He watched as the assorted digimon whisked through the line, slapping tags to members of the crowd in a rather rude fashion. A gold and blue blur rushed by them, the digimon flying on a pair of insect wings. He watched in mute fascination as the bee like digimon started slapping tags on everyone, zipping to the next and so on. The digimon buzzed past Matt and Gabumon, slapping a tag on Matt's chest and another onto Gabumon's fur as it went past him. The digimon dipped down and stuck one to Gomamon's paw as the digimon had started to raise up to slap it. Joe was muzzled by his tag as it was slapped over his mouth a second later. Gomamon had started to point and laugh right after. Tai lost the digimon for a moment as it slipped behind another chunk of the crowd. The boy strained his ears to hear the bug but got nothing but the crowd sound. "Where'd that little…"

WHACK

Tai felt himself come off his perch, falling to the pavement. His body bounced on contact, sending him far into the crowd. As he heard Agumon and Kari cry out, he registered the sticky tag stuck to the back of his head. "That little sh…" Tai was cut short as he rolled to a stop and found the sun blocked out. A massive red digimon, looking a bit like a baby t-rex, was walking right towards him. The digimon was huge for a rookie, red colored with a white belly, and staring at the clouds, not watching where his massive clawed feet were going. Tai saw the massive foot rise above his head, about to come down. There was no way to move. He was going to get killed for sure. He was gonna be smushed into toe jam.

"Crushed like a pancake, great death, good for you Tai." he thought to himself as the foot lowered, sure to end his existence. The formed boy closed his eyes, expecting death any second. A rush of pain and a moving feeling hit him milliseconds later. He screamed out, opening his eyes in the process. He was a good thirty feet in the air. "Wait, I'm not dead already am I?" he thought for a second before the pain sensation made him look up. He would have laughed if he wasn't yelping in pain. A patamon griped him by his ears, the big green hat on its head signifying it was TK.

"Tai! You ok Tai?" he asked him, Tai wanting to hug and hit him at the same time.

"YES! OWWW! PUT ME DOWN! DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!" he yelled out, his ears feeling like they were about to separate from his head. TK chuckled a bit as he swooped down towards the group. Tai bit his lip, trying to ignore the stinging pain, wanting to be back on the ground as soon as possible. As Tai dangled in the air, the wind lapping at his brown mane of hair, the former boy kicked his non-existent legs, trying to enjoy the fight as best he could.

Soon after his near crushing, Tai and the other digidestened found themselves inside the makeshift check in station. The front doors of the mall had been totally removed, the entrance now filled up with dozens of digimon pounding at laptops and typewriters, a trail of wires leading to several massive generators. Tai briefly heard Izzy mumble to himself, something about the generators powering the army's entire operation in this place. Tai had to agree; the gigantic things did look like they could power this little makeshift city for quite awhile. Now inside the building, the lines started to split into two, signs painted blue pointing one direction, red pointing the other. Everyone had been tagged by the bee digimon, as had everyone in the line. Tai tried to see his tag, to try and see the color, but since it was on his rear, he wasn't able to. He had to assume it was like everyone else's in the group: Blue.

"I'm really not liking this…" Joe mumbled to himself, the digimon starting to shake a bit. Tai chuckled a bit as Gomamon playfully slapped his partner's backside.

"Oh come off it Joe. This isn't that bad. We've lived though worse." He said with a sarcastic tone. Joe rolled his eyes, and then adjusted his glasses with a claw.

"You're a hopeless optimist Gomamon." he sighed. His seal partner was the one to roll his eyes this time.

Tai heard Matt chuckle a bit, TK leaning down and whispering, "What's an optimist?" into a his ear.

"It means he only thinks of the bright side of things. You know, looks at the glass half full instead of half empty," he answered. TK scratched his head a bit. "What does this have to do with glasses?" he asked. Matt just chuckled again and gave his brother a slight noogie though his hat.

The group soon neared a check in table of sorts, a rather panicked digimon rushing between several laptops, pda's, and a few stacks of random papers. He looked so involved with his work it startled everyone when he yelled for one of us to come forward. By luck, Davis had been pushed and moved along so that he wound up at the front, and thus the 1st to get "checked in". Tai was close enough now to see the rather weird digimon close up. He was about Agumon's height with a slimmer build, and a dark color purple on his skin. His skin was a bit odd to, the texture looking more like a rubber body suit than skin. The purple digimon's face was humanoid, except for the oversized green eyes and black nose, but was set apart from the rest of his body by being bright white. It reminded Tai a bit of a mime or a clown or something like that. The digimon was 3 fingered, a set of red gloves covering his hands, which hurriedly clicked keyboards and computer mice. For a digimon he wasn't too strange looking but it was the human clothes he had on that made him stand out. A pair of black bottle rimed glasses rested on his face, making his already big eyes even more absurd and around his neck clung a plaid necktie that drooped over the grinning smiley face on his gut. Tai tried to keep his mouth shut, wanting to laugh out loud. Matt leaned closer to him and whispered "Nerd-mon" to him. Tai's ears went over his mouth to keep it closed.

"Impmon" Izzy broke in. He pointed our attention to his computer, the digimon analyzer program on and buzzing. The screen displayed the digimon ahead of us, just without his nerdy accessories. Izzy shut the laptop and leaned over closers to us.

"I do agree with you however. "Nerd-mon" does fit him prodigiously." he joked, a rare thing for Izzy.

The entire group watched cautiously as Davis approached, the blue lizard yawning a bit. He'd woken up a little while ago, but had nodded off a few times afterward. Izzy guessed the stuff he'd been drugged with wasn't out of his system yet. Impmon never took his eyes from his computer screens as he started to snap a question at him.

"What is you name, age, and sex?"

Davis blinked for a second, yawned again then spoke

"Davis Motomiya, 7 and a half, and I'm a boy you idiot!" he answered, obviously still agitated over being knocked out.

Impmon gave the boy a cock eyed look, studying him closely. He then went back to his screen and punched the keys, not responding to Davis's insult. A beeping noise grabbed everyone's attention as Impmon's little printer buzzed to life and spat out a small tag shaped piece of paper.

"Here!" Impmon spat at Davis suddenly, slapping the sticker onto the blue tag on his chest. The digimon then kicked him forward and yelled out "NEXT!" as Matt and Gabumon stepped up. Impmon said nothing as Matt answered his questions, made his tag and handed to him. When Gabumon came up however…

"What's your name, age, and are you a boy or a girl?" Impmon asked, shooting a slight glance at the scowling Davis. Gabumon's mouth hung open a bit, trying to think of a story.

"I'm…umm…a boy." He croaked out, Matt waving his arms in a half panic. Gabumon was gonna blow our cover…

Tai watched as Gabumon sweated, trying desperately to think up something. Tai half imagined a light bulb over his head, flickering but never coming on.

"My name is…is…" Gabumon spoke, Matt practically jumping up and down. Tai glanced at Joe on the ground, almost laughing at the contorted expression he had.

"Is what…" Impmon spat, still not looking at him.

"Gab..Gabe! Gabe…Ishida!" he cried out, quickly remembering Matt's last name. Impmon cocked his head a bit, looking at both of the gabumon before him. He blinked rapidly before taking off his glasses and looking at the 2 dog lizards before him.

"Brothers or something?" he asked, studying them. Gabumon's mouth started to open but Matt clamped it shut.

"Yeah! He's my…half brother on my father's side! Yep! My bro!" he answered, grabbing his partner in a tight hug. Everyone else gave a collective sigh of relief. Tai was a bit worried about what would happen with the next "digimon faking being a human turned into a digimon" but he underestimated them. Impmon failed to bat an eye after a string of brothers and sisters came though his line, sporting weird names like

"Goma Kido, Pal Takichawa and Tent Koushiro"

Past the line, the mall had become a sort of homeless shelter. Digimon in uniform handing out blankets and food, a small hospital area in what was once a department store, that sort of thing. Past the danger for now, Tai decided they needed a plan. He quickly had Agumon head to a more private corner of the place, the others following his lead. Soon the entire group was huddled in the remnants of video store, evidenced by the crushed tapes littering the floor. Joe broke the silence first,

"So, now what?" he groaned a bit.

"Simple, we have to escape." Izzy cut in.

"And how are we going to do that bug boy?" Joe shot back. Izzy's insect face moved in a position to suggest irritation.

"I don't know how yet Joe. I'm just saying escape is the logical answer here. We can't stay here to long. We may be discovered. Which reminds me…NO ONE should try to digivolve while we're here. With all the military presence, that's a good way to get shot." he spoke quietly and quickly. Tai couldn't read his bug face well but he had the impression he was glared at during that.

Izzy continued, " We should only stay for a day at the most. Just until all the crowds slow and we can escape without trying to get though a sea of digimon." Izzy flipped his laptop closed and stood up.

"I think that it's best if we split up. A group of same type digimon in a group will be suspicious. We should take this chance to rest up, fill our stomachs, and rest best we can." the digimon glanced behind us and to our sides for a moment before speaking again. "If you need me, I'll be recharging my laptop."

With that he buzzed off, leaving the group to disperse. Tai was taken back into Kari's arms as the group split into Tai, Agumon, Joe, Gomamon (who refused to leave Joe to "wallow in fear of everything" ) and Kari in one group, Matt, TK, and Gabumon in another, Patamon, Gatomon, Palmon, and Byomon in one, and Sora, Mimi, Davis and Sara in the last.

Joe

"God, we've been in this line for 2 hours!" Joe yelled at nothing in particular, save maybe whichever deity had decided to starve him to death. Joe heard Goma chuckle at him, patting his side

"Pleeeeze Joe, you and I both know that you have more than enough blubber to last for a good month." Joe's eyes narrowed at the digimon. "And what does that mean!? Are you calling me fat?" Joe bawked. Goma's mouth widened in a stupid smirk before answering. "Boy Joe, you get offended easy. I meant that since you're a water type digimon like me, you have a layer of blubber to keep you warm and fed when ya can't eat." The digimon then pinched a good roll of Joe's blubbery side, making him yelp. Joe tried to whack his partner with a flipper but Goma blocked it with ease. "Sorry buddy, not gonna get one over on me anytime soon." Goma quipped, his tail wagging in a tiny circle. Joe slumped down on the cold tile, not wanting to deal with Goma right now. He might have a blubber layer but his gut didn't know that. He raised an eye up, the scenery of Agumon's butt having not changed for a good twenty minutes. The digimon were currently in one of the food lines, along with a good quarter of the digimon in the camp. As you might guess, that meant the line stretched out for a good football field in length. Joe knew he was exaggerating but the gurgling noises from his stomach were making him not care.

After what he felt had to be a dozen lifetimes, the group neared the food itself. Joe sniffed the air, the "food" smelling like a reject from the school cafeteria. He knew that no mater how bad it smelled or looked though he'd be woofing it down in no time. He also got a look at the digimon serving the "food". It was hard to tell a male digimon from a female sometimes but this took the cake. The creature was a sort of bloated spider, slug…thing. A sort of gelatinous body, greenish coloring, and a set of spidery looking legs protruding from its sides like unpleasant arms. The face, if you could call it that, consisted of mostly eyes. Bright yellow eyes with cat like pupils. The site of it made Joe slightly less hungry. Only slightly however.

As they neared the front, Joe kept hoping that the food didn't match the server. Agumon and Tai were the first to reach it, snatching their trays hurriedly. Kari did the same, her fur a bit erect like you would expect on a frightened cat. Goma waddled up to the counter and yelled out, the blob/slug/spider leaning over the counter to see us. Joe felt his stomach start to try climb up and out his mouth at the sight of her transparent, goopy body. It quickly deposited a set of trays on the ground beside us. For a moment Joe contemplated the nasty gruel like slop before him, then hurriedly taking the tray in his jaw and flopping after Goma as he followed the others. Everyone parked on the floor a good distance from the food counter, for fear of loosing their respective lunches.

Joe had never thought of himself as being a civilized eater before but it that came to him as he watched Tai practically hop into his meal. Joe felt his nausea come back the koromon's tongue and teeth dashed and slurped up the slop. Disgusted, Joe turned to Goma, finding the digimon's face in his meal, slurping it up as well. Thinking that the lady would be dignified he turned to Kari. He watched as she lapped up her meal, the action much too like a real cat would do. Defeated, Joe dipped his muzzle into the food and began to slurp it up as well. "Doesn't taste that bad actually…" he mumbled to no one.

Joe's eyes were closed as he ate, having decided that if he didn't see the food he wouldn't have the urge to puke. A bright glow was starting to intrude on the blackness however, distracting him from filling his gut.

Knowing he shouldn't, Joe opened his eyes. His messy mouth hung open at the source of the glow. Tai.

Tai was glowing like a roman candle, his entire body quivering. The digidestened and their partners knew what was happening however. Tai was evolving. Evolving back up into Agumon. No one had thought of what to do if that happened…

Kari had already gotten up, trying to shield his body with hers, to hide him from the already gawking crowd. People were spotting him left and right. A few screams and yells of "He's gonna blow!" had gotten just about everyone in the area to stare straight at us. In a few more seconds, several of the army men showed up, shoving a good chunk of the crowd away. They stood dumbfounded as well at the glowing digimon. Tai's eyes closed as he sort of lost definition, then quickly growing double then triple size. You could plainly see his reptilian head take shape, his tail snake out from his spine, and his feet bulge out into claws. The light quickly faded out, but the digimon before them looked little like Agumon. For one, Tai was now about his original height, save a inch or two. Depended if you counted the wild mass of hair on his head. His face still was a dinosaur snout, but his eyes and a good part of the shape of his head had regained human form. His torso was also considerably different. Agumon had always been a bit pudgy, Tai's thin physic now present again. Tai was obviously surprised as everyone else, turning to his rear, finding he now had butt cheeks again, although he still had a tail swaying about. His arms looked human, save being scaly and bright orange like the rest of his body. His hands, previously a set of 3-fingered claws without thumbs, had changed into a set of 3-fingered claws WITH a thumb. His feet had changed the least, still mostly the same mini dinosaur feet agumon were suppose to have.

Tai swayed a bit, having to readjust to having legs again. He ran a clawed hand though his hair and gave a little laugh of joy. Seeing he had thumbs, the boy kissed them several times. Satisfied with his new body Tai hugged himself a bit.

"Not human yet, but not too shabby." he said to mostly himself. He was too happy to realize that a guard had a rife out, loaded with tranquilizers. Joe flopped forward yelling "DUCK!" at the top of his lungs. Tai, grinning a fangy grin, wasn't paying attention to his cry. A dark struck him in the shoulder, Tai barely batting an eye. He looked at the tiny dart, a red little feathery end on it, and flicked it out of his skin. The spot dropped a bit of blood as the drugs entered his system. The guards started to charge him, an alarm having been sounded from a hidden location. Tai started to run, but met the ground as his legs gave out under him. Kari screamed and clawed at several of the guards as Tai's eyes rolled back in his head. He was out cold. The crowd was panicking, running, stomping and sliding around. Joe quickly lost sight of Agumon in the panic, the digimon seeming to get swept away with the mob. The ground vibrated like one of those chairs as the digimon panicked and fled. Joe watched helplessly as Tai was picked up and stung over a massive shoulder. His body was totally limp, the more human digimon fast asleep. Joe flopped forward, his flippers not of much use in this insane crowd. He caught glimpse of Kari going berserk on the guards. Claws flew left and right, gashing and slashing her attackers. Joe remembered watching Tai trying to give his cat a bath once, now having de javu. Joe and Goma tried to dash ahead, not sure of what to do aside from help her. They were met however by a fat red dinosaur tail slapping them to the side. The 2 rather light digimon flew into a wall, knocking Gomamon unconscious. Joe opened an eye, finding his vision blurred again. His heard a faint crunch sound as his glasses were smashed by some random member of the mob. He squinted, trying to make out the shape of what he knew was Kari going insane on her attackers. He heard himself gasp when someone dropped what he assumed was a net over her, wrapping her up and carting her off. He looked around a bit, not seeing where Tai was taken. They had been captured. "Great, not here more than a few hours and we've already blown it." he mouthed to himself. Joe closed his eyes, his head hurting too much to keep them open.

To be continued.

(Charem: Ohh! I still hate how he ended this on a climax! Oh well.)

(Charem: P.S...would anybody care to continue this story? Just curious...e-mail me.)


End file.
